Just Like Heaven
by Sarfy
Summary: AU. Doccubus 'Just like Heaven' style. You can read this story even if you haven't seen the movie. (The movie synopsis goes: A lonely landscape architect falls for the spirit of the beautiful woman who used to live in his new apartment.)
1. Destined

Doccubus 'Just like Heaven' style. I love this movie and was just watching it, thinking how good it would be with Lauren and Bo! So I got this brilliant :D idea to write Doccubus fic based on it.

I hope you can follow this story even if you haven't seen the movie. I'll at least try to write it like that. I will not follow the movie regiliously, but most likely give my own spin to it. Main plot should be the same. Rating starting at T, might be upped to M, if I get smutty impulses. But yeah, T _for now._

All human, no fae beeswax.

Note - I'll most likely be updating VERY VERY unregularly, until I've finished one or two of my on-going fics. But here's chapter one, because I didn't want to forget this story idea, before even trying it out.

I don't own anything! DISCLAIMER!

FYI English is not my first language.

Let me hear what you think, should I roll with this or not.

Xoxo

* * *

"Dr Lewis, how long have you been here?"

"Oh, Chief Trick. Hi. Um.. I've been here for.. 38 hours?" Lauren said with a scrunched up face, trying to recall her hours.

"Try 52. You'll wear yourself out. Lauren go home and rest." Trick ordered, but Lauren thought she saw a gentle glint in the man's eyes.

"But.. I've slept in the on-call rooms. And Sir I have a patient, I need to.."

"I'll give you 4 hours to get your patients settled, then I want you out of here. I can't have my doctors keeling over."

"That's not.." Lauren tried.

"Dr Lewis. That was an order. 4 hours." Trick snapped impatiently. "And then you're out."

"Fine." Lauren sighed. "Shit." She exhaled once the chief was out of sight. She thought she heard him grumbling about having to herd a bunch of workaholics. I'm not a workaholic! I'm dedicated and I love my job, Lauren fretted.

"Hey Doc. You awake?" Tamsin poked Lauren's shoulder startling the smaller blond.

"Hey Tamsin." Lauren shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Why are you hovering in the middle of the hallway? I'm the security in this hospital you know. I can't have people crowding these pathways. So, start moving or I'll be forced to bowl you over." Tamsin smirked.

"You could try." Lauren chuckled puffing up and trying to look smug. "But yeah, Chief is kicking me out. Can you believe it? I have four hours, until I have to go home." She whined.

"You're weird. Why wouldn't you want to go home?"

"I like it here." Lauren huffed. And besides I got no one to go home to, she added inwardly.

"I repeat, you're weird." Tamsin snorted. "Come on Doc. Let's eat something. My treat." She offered and steered Lauren towards the vending machines.

"Oh wow, you really know how to treat a girl Tamsin!" Lauren scoffed playfully.

"Right?" The officer winked. "What can I get you? A crunchy bar?"

"Tea and a sandwich. That one." Lauren pointed. "Thanks."

"Gross." Tamsin eyed the whole wheat tuna sandwich with disgust.

.

* * *

"Oh hey Lauren. Still here? You've been logging in big hours again haven't you?" Dr Kelly greeted as Lauren and Tamsin entered the breakroom with their snacks.

"Hey Donna. Too many hours. The chief's kicking me out." Lauren shrugged.

"You need to rest too, right?" Donna smiled.

"Ah the single life." Dr Davis piped in. "No wonder you can work that kind of hours. Still no special some one?" She added with a condescending tone.

"No." Lauren rolled her eyes. What a bitch, she thought.

"Count your blessings then. You're free as a bird. Enjoy it." The older doctor said wistfully.

"You're lucky, if you ask me. No distractions. Just concentrate on your career. Like me." Tamsin huffed quietly, obviously irritated by doctor Davis' tone and seeing Lauren's face fall. "You're doing great work." She said pointedly to Lauren.

"Yeah.." Lauren sighed and met her own eyes in the mirror on the opposite wall, wondering, why she didn't feel lucky at all.

"That Davis is an asshole." Tamsin hissed as the other doctors exited the breakroom.

"Tamsin.. She didn't mean anything by it. And she's right, isn't she.. I'm sad and single."

"Lauren, don't get all mopey. Davis is a bitch. And the right girl could be waiting for you just around the corner." Tamsin patted Lauren's hand over the table.

"You think?" Lauren mused as she nipped her sandwich.

"I guess it could happen. In your dreams." The officer snorted. "You're here all the time! How are you ever gonna meet someone?"

"Shut up." Lauren snarled playfully and smacked Tamsin on her arm.

"Jeez Doc! You've been working out?" Tamsin smirked as she rubbed her arm feigning injury.

.

* * *

"Hey Sis."

"Dyson? Why are you calling me?" Lauren asked baffled. Her brother didn't usually call her in the middle of the day.

"I knew you'd forget! Dinner tonight at 8." Dyson chided.

"Right. Right.. I remember it.. now." Lauren said not sounding eager at all.

"Lauren, a little more enthusiasm please." Dyson teased. "You're coming right? Ciara invited a friend to join us." He added flippantly.

"A friend?" Lauren asked suspiciously.

"She thought you two might hit it off." Dyson said and Lauren could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh gods no! Last time your significant other set me up with a man, Dyson! With a man!" Lauren snarled.

"That was.. _unfortunate._ But it was years ago." Dyson said smirking. "Ciara didn't know back then, you liked the ladies. And I thought Alex was a woman, before.. I saw him. He's a big guy!"

"Unfortunate? That's not the word I'd use." Lauren snarled angrily. "He still keeps calling me!"

"Yes, yes. This time we did good. It's Ciara's friend. Sort of. A beautiful woman. Smart." Dyson assured.

"And you've met her?"

"Well.." Dyson trailed off.

"Dys? You've met her right?" Lauren narrowed her eyes, squeezing her phone tighter. "Right?"

"Not excatly. But Ciara's friend.. You know Bella? She has met her. The woman is single, sweet and very pretty, that's what Bella said. She recommended her to Ciara _for you_. And she apparently needs to do something to our garden."

"I'm gonna kill you, you know!" Lauren spat venomously. "I'm having a blind date with your gardener? Seriously?!"

"Calm down! This could be the one. And she's not a gardener. She's a landscape architect!" Dyson said in mock offence.

"Yeah. Right. That makes all the difference." Lauren growled aggravated, before hearing her pager blare."I have to go, but don't think I'll ever forget this! Asshole!"

"Love you too Sis! See you in a few hours." Dyson chuckled.

.

* * *

Lauren took a deep breath of the crispy evening air as she exited the hospital's main entrance. She quickly texted her brother to let him know she'd be there soon. She'd taken a quick shower and gotten ready for her forced blind date. She'd even applied some make up and touched up her hair wanting to look nice. You never know, she thought as she climbed into her car, checking her appearance on the mirror once more, before driving off. Just to be safe. Maybe this garden loving woman would be.. hot? great? Interesting? Stop dreaming, you've been set up by_ Dyson and Ciara_ – this evening's gonna be a total disaster, Lauren sighed.

"Oo! A classic!" Lauren squealed and turned up the volume on the radio and started singing along.

"I can dream of the old days, life was beautiful then, I remember the time.."The words died in her throat as she realized a delivery van was headed straight at her.

She hit the breaks and desperately tried to turn the steering to avoid collision. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her car giving in, shattered glass pelting towards her. Thunderous sounds filled the air, until everything went quiet. Lauren opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry. She could hear her heart beating slower and slower, until she wasn't sure it was beating at all.

"Barbara Streisand's 'Memory' is my swan song? How fitting. Shit." Lauren breathed as the world melted away.

.

* * *

"Come on Bo! What the hell was wrong with this one?" Evony snarled getting more and more aggravated. She was trying to find a place for her ever returning customer, but Bo was being a pain. As usual. They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "There was a gorgeous kitchen and.."

"Do you really think I care about the kitchen?" Bo rolled her eyes at Evony, who had the sense to look sheepish.

"I guess not." Evony sighed. "I just don't know what you're looking for! You've shown no interest in anything I've shown you. You always do this! I really wish you didn't move so frequently."

"You haven't shown me the right one yet. When I find the right one, that's where I'll stay." Bo shrugged flippantly, being totally unapologetic.

"We've visited dozens of apartments in the last few weeks!" Evony screeched.

"So? I'll know, when I see the one I like. Besides it's business for you to show me around." Bo explained as it was obvious. "Oh and I want a view."

"A view? That's the thing you want the most?" Evony perked up a little.

"Yes a beautiful view. And.. something." Bo mused. "_Something._" She repeated.

"And something? You're killing me here Bo.." Evony groaned. "You're probably the worst client a real-estate broker could have. Ever."

"Maybe." Bo admitted with a sly grin.

"Sometimes I think you do this just to torment me." Evony sighed.

"Oh poor kitty. Come here. Kitty." Bo suddenly cooed.

"What the hell are you doing Bo? You shouldn't touch those disgusting strays." Evony grimaced noting the orange colored cat Bo just scooped up.

"There's a note stuck to its tail." Bo said matter of fact. "Shh. Buddy. Calm down. Let's take this.. off. All done." She murmured to the cat, who fled once Bo released her hold.

"What is it?" Evony asked, when she realized Bo was actually reading the note she'd peeled off that vile furball.

"It's an apartment. See?" Bo thrust the crummy note in Evony's hands. "It's right here somewhere.. That building! Oh, it's gorgeous."

"Oh, vile.." Evony huffed as she eyed the stained paper dangling between her thumb and index finger. I need to disinfect my hands, she fretted. "Bo I'm sure this apartment is already rented out. We are in a very wanted area and according to this, the apartment is totally re-done. And it's on the top floor. With an access to the roof. A private roof access Bo! There's no way in hell this is still available. Plus you found this advertisement stuck to a cat's ass!" She sassed.

"Try anyway. And I like cats.." Bo said distractedly, her eyes scanning the 5 story building. "Please."

"Fine." Evony grumbled and tapped the number from the paper to her phone. "She likes cats.." Evony had to roll her eyes at that.

.

* * *

"Okay, I called the owner. And the flat is still available." Evony stood next to Bo as they both gazed at the building in front of them.

"Really?" Bo said surprised.

"Yes. I was surprised too. The janitor, who lives on the first floor has a key. We can go see the place now, if you want?" Evony suggested.

"I want." Bo nodded firmly.

"But Bo there are a few things you need.." Evony started.

"Yeah, yeah. Later. Let's roll." Bo took off.

"Unbelievable." Evony ground her teeth. "Bo get the key from the.." She called out to sprinting Bo.

"Yeah yeah." Bo waved her hand dismissively and sprinted inside the building.

"I don't know why I bother.." Evony sighed lifting her hands.

.

* * *

"Fifth floor and no lift?" Evony whined as she finally reached the top floor sauntering in with her heels clicking. "Gods. My feet are killing me.."

"So? What do you think?" Evony questioned, when she noticed Bo in the living room.

"I like it." Bo nodded smiling, sitting on the grey plush couch. "I'll take it, if the owner agrees."

"Bo you need to know a few things, before you decide anything." Evony said seriously.

"Okay?" Bo looked a little concerned, really hoping to be able to have this apartment. "What things?"

"As you see, the apartment is furnished and is rented as such."

"That's fine. This is a great couch." Bo grinned patting the fabric. "Anything else?"

"The main reason this is still available, is the fact that it's a month to month sublet."

"Month to month? Why?" Bo asked incredulously.

"They didn't elaborate. Some family matter." Evony shrugged a little. "So?"

"I'll take it."

"Okay. I'll negotiate with the owner and let you know."

"Great. Thanks Evony." Bo smiled. "Fingers crossed right?"

"Fingers crossed. Hopefully this will be your permanent residence for years to come." Evony smirked. "I can't take your shit anymore.."

"Touché." Bo shook her head grinning as she trailed after Evony out off the apartment.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Encounters

Oh, so many people, who love this movie are reading this fic! Jeez, pressure is on :P Remember I won't be following the movie scene by scene or anything, but the basic idea is the same.

Thank you for your follows, comments and favorites :)

xo

* * *

Bo had moved in the previous day and had spent the next day trying to get her things organized. She was happy about the fact, that her new apartment was furnished and she didn't have to bring her crappy furniture with her. Now she had quality household property in her use and that made her ecstatic. Not to mention the apartment itself. A spacious home with wooden floors, a beautiful view over the lake and a fire place and a private roof access, Bo listed almost bouncing with giddiness.

"Hey Kenz. Come in." Bo smiled widely as she opened the door for her best friend. "Welcome to my humble abode." She curtsied grinning.

"Hey Bobo." Kenzi grinned back. "Oo, nice grib Bo!" She deemed once she ventured in and scanned the apartment.

"It is. Still can't believe I got it. It's so.. Unbelievable." Bo breathed. "Leave your shoes by the door."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want you scratching my beautiful floors." Bo made a motion to the floor and then Kenzi's shoes. "Off."

"Good thing I have clean socks on.. And hopefully no holes in them." Kenzi huffed as she peeled off her boots. "Happy?" She asked snippily once her shoes were sitting next to the door.

"Very. Let's warm this house. I've got pizza and beer." Bo told Kenzi, when she steered her into the living room.

"Oh? This is a housewarming party? With just the two of us?" Kenzi grimaced. "How lame." She sighed, before a grin took over her face.

"Here's some real booze. Let's get this party started!" Kenzi shook her bag.

"Not a party Kenz. Let's just watch something and eat pizza."

"And drink alcohol. I insist." The goth said resolutely.

"And drink alcohol." Bo relented chuckling.

.

* * *

"We were having fun just a minute ago, talking about what you should do to this huge roof top space.. And now you're suddenly all.. gloomy. What are you thinking about?" Kenzi asked, when Bo had been silent for minutes. They had been up on the roof enjoying the warm summer night, talking, laughing and drinking for a while.

"Carla." Bo said seriously.

"No. Bo, no." Kenzi groaned. "Just forget her! It's been months."

"I can't. I don't miss her. Or want her back or anything... But.. Why did she cheat on me? I'd just like to know why? You know? I'm I really that easily replaceable and unlovable and.."

"Stop right there! Jeez. What have you been drinking Bo? I didn't bring whine-your-heart-out swill with me! I brought happy booze Bo! Quality happy booze." Kenzi grumbled, but then saw the sad pout on her friends lips.

"I'm sorry Bo. But let me give you my honest.. my professional opinion – Carla is a BITCH." She screeched. "You know it, I know it! Everybody knows it!"

"Jeez. Calm down. I know she's a bitch. And I'm glad she's gone. Really. But.." Bo sighed.

"Bo you are great. You're beautiful, talented, sweet and very, so very lovable. Carla did not deserve you, because.. well she's a bitch. Not to mention disturbed. Good riddance! You'll find someone to love and who loves you like you deserve. I'm sure of it." Kenzi promised meeting Bo's eyes.

"You think?"

"Bo, you're just scared to put yourself out there. You were with her, what, two months? I know the Bitch hurt you, but it's been a 6 months and you've been living like nun! You have built this wall around you to keep people, potential suitors especially, at an arm's length. Don't be scared. Open up. You should live a little Bo."

"Don't analyze me Kenz." Bo snapped. "I know you're this life guru now, but just.. no."

"I won't charge you anything." Kenzi smirked unfazed by her friend's sour attitude.

"And I don't understand why you're so upset about this anyway. Still. You didn't love her. You barely liked her. You said so yourself. You knew the Bitch wasn't right for you. You told me, you were going to break it off." Kenzi said and patted Bo's thigh.

"I know. I know all that, but.. my trust was broken. That was the worst part." Bo said quietly.

"Yeah well, there's that." Kenzi sighed softly and squeezed Bo's hand to offer comfort.

.

* * *

Kenzi had just left, but Bo didn't want to go to bed just yet. She put on the stereo and soft music filled the room. She poured herself another drink. Just this one and then I'll stop, she decided. I think I'm way too drunk already, when her step faltered a little as she went to the kitchen to put the bottle in the cabinet. Once the bottle was put away, she headed back to the living room. Bo had her eyes cast down, trained on her glass, when a sudden screech startled her, making her heart thump wildly in her chest.

"Aargh!"

"The fuck?!" Bo's eyes darted from her now spilled drink to ahead of her. With wide eyes she took in the strange, frazzled blond woman standing in her living room. A woman dressed in ass-hugging jeans, a tank top with a blue fitted shirt on top. A beautiful woman, Bo made a note as she quickly gave her a once over.

"Language!" The woman admonished hissing. "Who are the hell are you? What are you doing in my apartment?" She snapped.

"Your apartment? This is my apartment.." Bo started. What the hell was her problem? She's breaking in and having a hissy fit, Bo grumbled.

"No. It's mine. I live here." At Bo's incredulous expression, she added with a wave of her hand. "These are my things."

"What?" Bo followed the gesture with her eyes.

"These are my.. What did you do?!" The blond all but roared, eyes blazing and pointed a finger at the hard wood floor. "You're gonna mop that up! The mop's in the closet. This way!" She ordered sounding irritated.

"Fine. Sure.." Bo thought it best to appease the blond and followed her dutifully to the foyer, while eagerly eyeing the woman's swaying backside. "Um, so when did you move in.." Bo trailed off, when she couldn't spot the blond woman anymore. The _hot_ blond woman ordering her around in her apartment, Bo swallowed feeling all kinds of.. emotions.

"Hello?" Bo called out, but received no answer.

"What the actual fuck? Hello?" Bo tried again. "She's hot. Uptight, but very hot.. Maybe she'll be my new roomie now.. Where the hell did she go?" She muttered by herself looking around the flat. "Better clean up the mess, before she comes back and totally blows a casket."

.

* * *

"So, it's been a few days since we saw each other. How are you settling in in your new gorgeous flat?" Kenzi asked smiling as they sat down at the local coffee shop.

"It's great. I've been cleaning and organizing my stuff. I'm good." Bo said. She wasn't sure, if she should tell Kenzi about the blond she saw. Bo just couldn't make sense of what happened. How did the woman get in? Or out without a sound? Maybe I'm just going crazy, she sighed.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked and not so subtly ogled at Bo.

"Oh, hey. I'd like a hot chocolate, thanks." Bo said smiling, but then dropped her eyes on her phone and started checking her e-mails.

"Anything to go with that? I could treat you to a slice of apple pie?" The waitress suggested with a hopeful gaze.

"That's.. sweet, but no thanks." Bo said distractedly as she kept tapping her phone, deleting junk and reading work related messages.

"I'd like a coffee. Plain. Thanks." Kenzi nodded once the waitress finally got her eyes off Bo and turned her way.

"What the hell Bo? That girl was all over and you just waved her off? You're hot and single! There are people throwing themselves at you! For god's sake, put the past behind you and live a little." Kenzi ranted.

"Pffth. Shut it. I'm happy as is." Bo dismissed her, lowering her eyes and then put her phone down, but kept absentmindedly tapping her finger on its surface. The mystery woman was on her mind again. The blond had invaded Bo's thoughts in the last few days repeatedly. Bo glanced at Kenzi, before her eyes darted to look out the window.

"What was that?" Kenzi narrowed her eyes and watched Bo closely.

"What was what? I said I.." Bo brought her eyes back to Kenzi's.

"No." Kenzi cut her off. "The look on your face just then."

"There was no look." Bo said defensively.

"Right.. Right.. Now say it like you believe it." Kenzi scoffed. "You've met someone haven't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shit." Bo exhaled rubbing her face in defeat.

"So?"

"Well.. I kinda met someone." Bo admitted shrugging.

"That's great." Kenzi clapped her hands excitedly.

"No. Kenzi. I mean I think I'm 'seeing' someone. A woman. I might actually be losing it." Bo underlined the word seeing with a odd tone.

"Seeing as in like a hallucination?" Kenzi lifted her eyebrow.

"I guess. She was in my apartment, claiming that she lived there. Nagging at me to get floor cleaned. And suddenly she vanished."

"Was she hot?" Kenzi smirked.

"Yeah.." Bo nodded slowly with a dreamy face.

"So go for it." Kenzi urged playfully.

"She's not really there, Kenzi." Bo chuckled a little.

"Touché." Kenzi grinned and nodded pointedly to the waitress as if to say 'there's a real one'. "Were you drunk when you saw this.. not-really-there woman?"

"Wasted. It was after you left the other night." Bo admitted sheepishly.

"I figured." Kenzi snorted.

"Why the hell am I seeing a blond controlling neat freak running around in my apartment?" Bo fretted. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe it's a manifestation of your unconsciousness to force you to deal.."

"Cut the crap!"

"Hmph. Fine. You were drunk." Kenzi deadpanned.

"I was." Bo sighed.

"Have you seen her since?"

"No." Bo said and Kenzi noted a hint of regret in Bo's voice.

"Drunken delirium. That's what it was." Kenzi ended grinning a little. "Or you dreamt up the whole thing. A hot woman in your apartment? In your dreams. You're a nun. And you get none, remember?" Kenzi snickered, making Bo glower at her.

.

* * *

Bo had come home from her coffee date with Kenzi and gotten to bed early. Being awake half the night days ago was still weighing on her. She desperately needed her beauty sleep. But Bo's sleep was cut short, when she was startled out of dead sleep as a now familiar voice rang out in the middle of the night.

"I told you to get out!" The blond snarled unhappily as she stood at the end of the bed staring holes in Bo. "And now you're in my bed?!" She crossed her arm over her chest.

"I'm sleeping. Go away." Bo grumbled and burrowed her head under the pillow, closing her eyes. "It's just a dream."

"How do you keep getting in here?" The blond huffed shaking her head.

"How do you?" Bo countered, pushing the pillow of her and sitting up.

"I'm calling the cops."

"No. Don't." Bo breathed quickly.

"You're in my bed! And you keep letting yourself in my home!" The blond spat and went to grab the phone on the side table, but as she tried to get a hold of it, her fingers just went through the device.

"What did you do to the phone? Why can't I.." The woman trailed off, turning her big distraught hazel eyes to Bo. "What's going on?" She croaked, before vanishing into thin air on the spot.

"Fuck me. This is getting really weird." Bo gasped rubbing her sleepy eyes.

.

* * *

"Good morning Evony. It's Bo. Do you have the sub-letter's number?" Bo asked as soon as Evony answered her phone.

"Is something wrong?" Evony questioned sounding concerned. She didn't want to start searching for a new place for Bo so soon. Again!

"No. Nothing's wrong. I was just.. curious about the previous tenant." Bo revealed.

"The realtor I talked with said that the sub-letter didn't want to talk about it. Some family tragedy." Evony told her.

"You think the.. girl died?" Bo said softly.

"Hope so. That's the only way you'll get a longer lease." Evony said flatly.

"That's.. not what I... That's so wrong Evony." Bo chided gasping a little.

"This is a ruthless business." Evony replied in a no-nonsense tone.

.

* * *

"I'm seeing her still Kenzi. I think she's a ghost or something. She doesn't want to leave.." Bo rattled, when Kenzi picked up her phone.

"A ghost? You wanna get rid of her?" Kenzi cut in.

"She's nice to look at and all. But I can't have a ghost girl hovering in my apartment. You know, cramping my style. Not to mention how freaky this whole thing is!"

"Cramping your style?" Kenzi snorted. "You go to work. You come home and read books and lounge around. All alone."

"I have a cat." Bo said defensively.

"That just proves my point." Kenzi snickered. "Wait. Since when do you have a cat?"

"Since last night. I was up, after, you know, the ghost visited me. I went out to get some ice cream to calm my nerves.. Well any way, this stray cat sort of.. adopted me and followed me in. I didn't have the heart to throw him out.."

"Oh. Okay. So you have a cat now. That's nice. I guess?" Kenzi acknowledged. "But back to your issue, if you want to get rid of your ghost girlfriend, I suggest you talk to Vex."

"Vex?"

"You know, the guy I'm sorta dating!" Kenzi huffed. "You've met him."

"Right! The dude, who wears more eyeliner than both you and me combined." Bo commented cheekily.

"Do you want my help or not?" Kenzi spat offended.

"Sorry. You were saying?" Bo chuckled.

"Vex owns an occult bookstore. And this kind of weird stuff is like his hobby. He's very intuitive, you know." The goth said wistfully.

"I'll take your word for it." Bo grimaced and her tone was repulsed, making Kenzi huff in annoyance.

"I'll text you the address of the store." Kenzi promised. "Jerk."

"Sorry." Bo sing-songed. She just loved to tease Kenzi once in a while. Usually it was her, who got tormented by Kenzi. It was nice to get a jab in herself, she snickered.

.

* * *

"Hey Vex." Bo greeted as she entered the small bookstore.

"Bo." Vex said surprised. "Hey."

"So. Um. Kenzi sent me. Did she call you?" Bo said uncomfortably.

"No. What do you need?" Vex asked, coming closer to Bo.

"Crap. So. Um... You might think, I'm nuts, but.." Bo stuttered nervously.

"No judgement here, my lovely. Look around. This store and the owner might seem a little nuts also." Vex smirked tapping his chest. "So I'm guessing.. You've had an encounter? What kind?"

"Right. So, I think I have a ghost.. I _have_ a dead girl in my apartment and she refuses to leave!" Bo stressed.

"Okay, I've got some books on that. Um. Like this one, step by step on how to communicate." Vex rattled excitedly.

"Uh, Communicating is not the problem." Bo rolled her eyes. "She communicates just fine.."

"Sweet." Vex said. "Okay. So.. This. This. This. Not this. And this." He said as he slapped the books in Bo's arms.

"If you have trouble with her still, I could come and take a look?" He added.

"Great. Thanks Vex. I'll let you know."

.

* * *

Bo leafed through the books. She was scoffing, really reading, snorting and lifting her eyebrows in surprise once in a while.

"This is some weird shit.." She breathed as she lit a candle on the table next to the stack of books. "Here we go."

"I call upon the peaceful dead. I wish for you to come to me in this now sacred space." Bo recited from one of the books and waited anxiously.

"No?" She looked around. "I call upon the peaceful dead. I wish for you to come to me in this now sacred space." She repeated.

"Nothing? Really?" Bo huffed annoyed, when the blond did not appear. "This is stupid.. Maybe I just don't believe enough in this crap." She tossed the book from her hands on the sofa. A cheeky expression took over her face, when she got an idea.

"Hey? You? I think I'm gonna accidentally spill my sticky orange juice on the beautiful and expensive wooden floor. Oh gosh.. Yes, I think the mug is slipping.." Bo threatened hoping for the ghost to appear and rip into her.

"Don't you dare!" The blond appeared next to Bo looking aggravated.

"It's fine. See?" Bo soothed and put the mug back on the table. On a coaster, which obviously pleased the blond. "Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Bo Dennis. And you are?"

"I'm.. I'm.." Lauren stuttered, before glancing the mug on the table. "Lauren."

"You cheated. You totally read that from the mug!" Bo accused.

"Did not. And who drinks juice from a mug anyway?" The blond tried to deflect, but Bo had none of it.

"Did to. Read it here!" Bo tapped the mug.

"Did not!"

"You did to. You don't know who you are, Lauren. And it's because you're dead and don't realize it." Bo said pointedly.

"Dead? What kind of crazy are you? I'm not dead."

"Face the facts. You're dead."

"I'm not dead! I would know!" Lauren denied heatedly.

"You're standing in the middle of the table!" Bo pointed out scowling.

"What's happening to me?" Lauren gasped as she realized that her body was surrounded by the table. She quickly hopped further away from the table and closer to Bo.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Bo yelled rolling her eyes. The blond's face fell, making Bo instantly feel bad. "Hey.. Lauren? I'm sorry. I.. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't know what to do.." She automatically reached out to touch the other woman.

"Whoa!" Bo gasped, when her hand made contact on the blond's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Lauren flinched away and disappeared.

"I'm sorry! I won't hurt you. I'm sorry!" Bo apologized hastily, but Lauren was already gone.

"What the hell was that?" Bo gasped and stared at her still tingling fingertips. "Shit. I.. I think I felt her."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I'll try to update this after a week or so.. Might take a bit longer. Sorry. For those reading The Art of Betting, I'll update that on Monday (Tuesday at the latest)!


	3. Dead or not?

Many thanks for your follows, favorites and lovely comments :) They are really appreciated!

xoxo

* * *

Bo was walking down the street towards the pet store. She needed to get supplies for her cat. She also needed to come up with a name to call the scrawny tabby cat, 'cause it looked like the tom cat was staying. Kitty? Tom? Mr Cat? Oh, hell.. Those suck. I need to get a book on cat names or something, Bo mused.

"Hello Bo!" A man hollered behind her, making her turn.

"Vex. Hi."

"What are you doing in these parts?" Vex smiled.

"I need to get some stuff for my cat." Bo pointed at the near by pet store. "You don't happen to know any cool cat names?"

"Louella." Vex suggested.

"For a tom cat."

"Louella." Vex smirked.

"Right." Bo rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing here? Your shop is on the other side of town isn't it?"

"To get sustanence for my spiders." Vex went to open the store door for Bo. "This is the place to get it."

"Oh. Spiders?" Bo grimaced shuddering. "Nice."

"So, have you seen your lady?" Vex asked as they walked in.

"Not since the other day. The woman totally vanished on me. Do you think she's moved on? Lauren I mean." Bo had been worried, she might never see Lauren again. She didn't want their last meeting to be like that and felt the need to at least apologize. She had scared the ghost away and that had left Bo feeling.. Something. Unbalanced? She pondered.

"Wow." Vex gawked at her.

"What?" Bo huffed, seeing Vex's raised eyebrows and the wry smile on his lips.

"_She's_ your lady? I could have meant anyone. You've fallen for a spirit." Vex gasped as in horror.

"Have not! I just want to help her to move on." Bo denied hotly.

"Hey, hey! I'm not judging! You just had a.. funny look on your face. Dreamy." Vex held up his hands grinning. "So why did she vanish on you?"

"Maybe she really, you know, went to the light or something?" Bo sighed sadly, looking a bit guilty.

"Did something happen, when she bolted on you? You're looking guilty now." Vex asked curiously. "Okay, what happened?" He continued, when he noted Bo's face fall a little.

"I.. I touched her.. I touched her, okay? And I _felt_ her." Bo whispered. "I think I scared her. I got startled myself.."

"You felt her up?" Vex teased, but with a serious face.

"What?! No! Of course not! I can't be feeling up dead women, no matter how gorgeous they are!" Bo snarled, getting in Vex's face.

"Calm down, lovely. It was a joke! Touchy much?" Vex snorted. "Kenzi was right. You really do have the hots for your spirit girl."

"What? I do not. Don't be absurd." Bo scoffed trying to look offended, but in her mind knew the blond was hot and in other circumstances Bo might be all over her. But crush on a ghost? No-no, that would be bad, she finished her thoughts.

"Yeah right.. But anyway, if you see her again, you'll call me or Kenzi? I'll come right over." Vex suggested.

"Okay." Bo nodded. "Now where's the cat stuff?"

.

* * *

"Oh hey little guy.." Lauren cooed as she noticed the thin orange cat shuffling at her feet. "How did you get in here?" She crouched down and automatically her hand went to pet the cat. But then she stopped, remembering what happened with the phone. Just do it, she urged and reached the cat's fur. Lauren felt the cat's soft pelt under her fingers and heard the cat start to purr as he pushed against her leg.

"I knew it – I'm not dead." Lauren smiled. "You hear that Mayo? May I call you Mayo? You know, after Charles Mayo? Oh I may? Thank you." She scratched the now loudly purring cat behind his ear.

"Mayo, my sweet little boy.. I am not dead." Lauren whispered. "Now where is that woman, who has rudely invaded my home?" She asked the cat, who looked back at her with big friendly eyes.

"I'll find her and let her have a piece of my mind. And get her out of my apartment." Lauren nodded to Mayo and stood up.

"Oh, she's tinkering around in the bathroom. Let's go see." Lauren slipped in from the ajar door looking at her feet to check where Mayo was. She didn't want to accidentally kick him.

"Oh.." She breathed softly, when she lifted her eyes and saw Bo just stepping out of the shower. That woman was a goddess, Lauren decided. Her eager eyes tracked the water droplets gliding down the brunette's svelte body. Lauren's gaze lingered on the supple breasts with nipples puckered hard. They looked so inviting. Lauren wanted to have her hands.. and her mouth on them. On her whole body, Lauren let out a small whimper.

"Uh.." Bo gasped a little realizing that Lauren was there. "Hey." She murmured as her whole body tingled under the blond's dark eyes and hungry gaze.

"I.. I'm sorry." Lauren croaked, once she snapped out of her ogling, meeting Bo's eyes briefly and then quickly fled out the steam filled bathroom. Oh my gods, I need to get a grip, she chided herself, before suddenly vanishing.

"Wait!" Bo yelled as she grabbed her towel from the holder. "Crap. Crap!" She vented, but a small smile made it to her lips. She went to the bedroom to find her phone and called Kenzi.

"Kenzi? She's back!" Bo sounded weirdly happy and excited even to her own ears. "Grab Vex and come over. Tonight?"

.

* * *

"Kenz. Where's Vex?" Bo took a look in the hallway after Kenzi entered her flat.

"He'll be here soon."

"Who is this?" Lauren asked, suddenly standing near the door.

"Kenzi. My friend." Bo introduced.

"Yeah?" Kenzi questioned.

"Oh. You have friends coming over my.." Lauren started to rant, but cut herself off. "Uh, hey. Bo? I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry about.. earlier. I didn't mean to barge in like that, when you were.. You know, undressed. That was not.. nice. And I'm sorry." Lauren rambled sheepishly.

"It's okay." Bo blushed a little just thinking about how the blond's eyes had darkened, when her gaze had swept over Bo. Nobody staring at her had ever affected Bo like that. She had gotten all hot and bothered. Maybe I just need to get laid, she sighed. "And I wanted to say, I'm sorry for grabbing you before.."

"You didn't grab me. You just.. touched me and I got startled. It's okay." Lauren said quietly.

"It's okay?" Bo nodded looking at Lauren.

"What is?" Kenzi asked baffled.

"Nothing. I was just talking.."

"Oh, Hotpants is here?" Kenzi perked up.

"Hotpants?" Bo lifted her eyebrow.

"This Lauren chick! You said she was a hot piece off ass. That you've ogled her derriere ever since you saw her for the first time. Well along with her other assets."

"Oh my god.. Shut up! She's right there!" Bo snarled and quickly glanced at Lauren, who seemed to be.. blushing? Did ghosts blush?

"So, I have another friend coming soon." Bo started, after clearing her throat in embarrassment. "He might be able to help you? To move on."

"To move on?" Lauren asked with a baffled expression. "I'm not moving. You are."

"To the light!" Bo waved her hand around.

"I don't see any light! I told you – I'm not dead!" Lauren snarled with narrowed eyes.

"You are! Tell her Kenzi. Tell her she's dead!" Bo gestured for Kenzi to take over. Her friend had the ability to be blunt without feeling any remorse.

"No way! Don't drag me into this. You can fight with your girlfriend in private. I'll be in the living room. Besides I'm not so sure you really want her gone, Bo."

"Kenzi!" Bo screeched and when Lauren again vanished into thin air, she groaned unhappily. "Lauren! Don't go!"

"You want her gone, huh?" Kenzi taunted from the living room. "Didn't sound like it just now.."

"Shut up. I want her here, so Vex can get rid of her."

"Yeah, right." Kenzi huffed, not believing a word. "Where's your cat?" She asked, when Bo came to stand next to her.

"He's in the bedroom. Hiding." Bo motioned.

"Not a very social cat, is he?"

"I guess not. He barely even lets _me_ pet him.." Bo shrugged.

"Fucking cats." Kenzi huffed.

.

* * *

Bo had been trying to coax Lauren out of hiding for over an hour. They've been walking around the apartment with Vex without success. Kenzi didn't want to participate in the ghost chase. Bad karma, she told them and stayed in the living room watching tv.

"Oo, I sense her presence." Vex suddenly informed, when they entered the kitchen for the tenth time it seemed. "She wants you out." He said.

"I know. But she's the one who has to go. She's the one that's _dead._" Bo snapped meeting Lauren's eyes.

"Am not!" Lauren denied scowling at the brunette. "This is just a phase of.. something! I'm not dead." She narrowed her eyes.

"Denial." Bo snorted. "You should move to acceptance soon."

"Jerk." Lauren hissed.

"She's pissed?" Vex noted.

"I guess." Bo shrugged.

"What's she saying?"

"She doesn't believe she's dead! Which she is." Bo said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Am not. Stop saying that!" Lauren growled angrily. "Mayo sees and feels me! Not dead!"

"Oh wow, she _is_ pissed!" Vex smirked sensing the heated vibes in the room.

"Duh." Bo rolled her eyes. "She's obviously nuts too.. Mayo feels you?"

"Um, I actually have to agree with the spiritus. Lauren." Vex said with a flourish of his hand. "I don't think she's dead either." He finished.

"He can really sense me?" Lauren sounded surprised. "I like him. He obviously knows his stuff. He's good." She kept nodding repeatedly.

"What? How could she not be dead?" Bo scoffed eyeing Vex. "She's floating around here! Going through walls and things! Suddenly popping up in.. places.." Bo blushed a little remembering Lauren's eyes on her after the shower. Don't go there, she groaned and mentally shook herself.

"Yes, but she seems very alive to me. Too alive to be dead in my opinion. There's something else going on." Vex sounded thoughtful.

"I really like him." Lauren smiled approvingly with a glint in her eyes and clapped her hands. "I like him!"

"Of course you would! He looks wild and exciting. But he's taken, so don't get any ideas about dating him on some weird-ass ghostly plane." Bo screeched feeling jealousy coursing through her veins. She's into me! Not him! She ranted inwardly, while Vex looked perplexed at the angry glances Bo suddenly sent his way.

"Not like that! I just appreciate his knowledge and insights." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Besides no icky boys for me, I'd much rather date you.. Shit." She blurted and then disappeared into thin air.

"Oh?" Bo stood there her jaw slacked.

"Bo? What is it?" Kenzi came into the kitchen to check, what all the racket was.

"I think my Laur.. ghost girl is a lady lover." A hesitant smile took over Bo's face.

"Ah." Kenzi breathed knowingly. "Well, good luck with that. Dating a dead girl might have some hindrances. Maybe you should buy a guide book." She teased.

"Maybe." Bo sighed. "And apparently she's not dead." She motioned at Vex.

"What?" Kenzi lifted her eyebrow glancing at the man. "How could she not be dead?"

"Vex said so." Bo narrowed her eyes at Vex.

"Glare all you want. It's still my opinion." Vex said. "I have a sixth sense about these things." He added smugly.

"If she's not dead, then what's wrong with her?" Kenzi asked incredulously.

"I don't know, but we should really find out who she is. You said she doesn't remember?" Vex elaborated.

"That's the impression I got." Bo nodded.

"So we have some investigating to do! Maybe the girl could help us." Vex said.

"I kind of pissed her off." Bo admitted sheepishly.

"Again?" Kenzi scoffed raising her hands.

"I know.." Bo shook her head.

"Well, she'll come back and you'll ask her." Kenzi said as if it was obvious.

"How do you know she'll be back?" Bo sighed.

"She likes the ladies and you're hot. 'Nuff said." Kenzi winked and managed to make Bo chuckle happily.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I might be venturing into 'sexy territory' in later chapters (not the next or maybe not even the one after that, but later..). So now is the time to give an opinion on that. Do you want me to up the rating to M (for some smut) or keep this T-rated? Both are fine by me. Please leave a comment or pm me :)

A/N Wrote this one quite quickly, so might edit later. And note - I'm keeping these chapters shortish, so I may be able to update more regularly. Maybe even once a week, but no promises.


	4. Stay

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting :)

So the general consensus was favorable to smut. Surprise? No. So let's start with some! Just a little though! I know, I said that smuttiness wouldn't happen in a few chapters, but I couldn't resist :D And this isn't '_that'_ smutty anyway.. :D But smutty enough for me to up the rating for this story!

xoxo

* * *

"Bo? What are you doing in my bed?"

Bo woke up to Lauren purring. That was strange. She sounds.. lustful? Oh, she's yanking my chain, Bo guessed. She was about to tell the blond she was sleeping and to get out, when she opened her eyes and saw Lauren sitting cross legged right next to her.

"What are you wearing? Is that my shirt?" Bo croaked, her eyes roaming on the long bare legs and alluring amount of cleavage on display.

"It is. Very comfy." Lauren crawled towards Bo, ripping the blanket off of her. "And it smells like you.. I like how you smell Bo. You smell.. good." The blond husked, her darkened eyes predatorily looking at Bo.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Bo whimpered wide awake now, trying desperately keep her eyes on Lauren's face. Not the the soft mounds now visible from the loose hanging neckline of the t-shirt as the blond was leaning towards her. "Lauren? I think.. " _You're gorgeous,_ Bo thought. "I think we.."

"Shh." Lauren shushed and dropped her eyes on Bo's lips. She lowered her head slowly and Bo's eyes fluttered shut waiting for their lips to connect, but instead she felt soft lips ghosting on her neck. "You're in my bed.. That means.. I can have you.. Right?"

"Oh.." Bo breathed at the feeling. She already felt heady arousal pooling between her legs. And the other woman had just kissed her neck! Her own hands went to caress the blond's back and side. "Right.." She exhaled.

"But.. Lauren, is this a good idea.. Oh.. Oh yes.." Bo gasped, when Lauren's hand slipped under her tank top, massaging Bo's breast firmly and flicking her thumb over the pebbled nipple.

"This is a great idea." Lauren husked moving her lips to Bo's breast, sucking the hard nipple straining against the fabric of the tank top. Still kneading the other breast with her hand. Suddenly Lauren stopped her ministrations, making Bo grunt in protest.

"What are.." Bo started to scold, but then Lauren pushed the brunette's tank top over her breast and eagerly latched her lips on a bare breast, lavishing the nipple with her tongue. "Oh.. That feels.. yes.."

"Bo?" Lauren whispered as her hand slithered down Bo's body.

"Please.." Bo sighed wantonly and bucked her hips up. Her body trembled in anticipation, when Lauren snaked her hand under Bo's panties.

"Lauren.." Bo exhaled, when Lauren parted her wet folds and slid two fingers inside her.

"Lauren.." She breathed again, feeling the blond move within her in a steady, unhurried pace. Bo could feel the telltale tingling in her lower abdomen. She knew she would not last long. Is that embarrassing, she thought fleetingly. "Oh gods, don't stop.. Keep going." She moaned as her muscles clenched erratically around the blond's fingers.

"Okay.." Lauren whispered against Bo's chest, while speeding up the pace of her thrusts.

"Oh yes. I'm.. Gods.. I'm coming." Bo grunted as she fell over the edge and crushed the blond to her body, but suddenly didn't feel the other woman in her arms.

"What the.." She got up with a jerk.

"Shit.." Bo panted half sitting up, noticing the blanket was still on her. Her eyes swept the room, only to find it empty. "It was a dream?" She muttered disappointed. She could still feel the after tingles of her orgasm twitching all over her body.

"I'm in so much trouble.. A dream of her made me come for real.." Bo realized and plopped her head back on the pillow with a thud. "I'm in deep trouble."

.

* * *

"So have you seen your spiritus lately?" Kenzi asked, when they sat down at their usual diner.

"Not really." Bo said evasively and picked up a napkin.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kenzi scoffed. "Why do you look like that? Are you blushing? Stop fidgeting with the napkin. How have you seen her, if not 'really'?"

"In my dreams.." Bo groaned, not wanting to elaborate.

"Bo?" Kenzi prodded sternly. "What?"

"I had a wet dream about her! Okay? Happy now?" Bo snapped, her eyes glued to the shredded napkin in her hands.

"Oh. Okay. No details. Thanks." Kenzi made a stopping motion with her hand. "So.. Um.. Have you got any leads, who Lauren is or was?" She changed the subject. Slightly at least.

"No. I don't even know where to start looking. I ransacked the apartment, but I didn't find anything helpful. I tried to google, but I don't know anything about her! Lauren, Toronto gave an ass-load of hits.. And Evony told me not to badger the sub-letter either.."

"Lauren won't help?"

"She obviously hates me!" Bo hissed anxiously. "And I haven't seen her in days.." She finished with a whine.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Kenzi asked cheekily. "Her to go to the light and all that?"

"Yeah, but I.. I just.." Bo stammered unsurely.

"Spit it out Bobo. You like her and you miss her." Kenzi clapped her hands playfully.

"I can't fall for her, Kenz! She's a ghost!"

"Yeah, that would be smart and reasonable." Kenzi agreed. "But feelings rarely are neither. And if she isn't dead, she's really not a ghost is she?"

"Yeah.. I don't know. This whole thing is so weird.." Bo sighed. "I just have to keep my head and help her. Not get attached."

"Right. Can you do that?" Kenzi lifted her eyebrow at Bo, who just looked away. "Let's order and eat. I need to get to Vex."

"Okay. I need to go feed my cat." Bo said after clearing her throat. "Don't." She spat, when Kenzi was about to make some wise-ass crack about Bo and her cat.

"Fine. Take away all my fun." Kenzi grumbled. "Crazy cat lady.."

.

* * *

Bo walked through her front door, took off her shoes and padded to the living room. She froze once she saw the illustrious blond lying on the sofa with her eyes closed, petting the happily purring orange cat next to her. Bo stood still and enjoyed the view. Lauren looked so relaxed and beautiful. Bo could easily imagine herself there on the sofa spooning the blond. Kissing the blond, slipping her hand under her shirt and.. Don't go there.

Images of her dream flooded her mind. Don't go there either, she groaned again. She hates you. And she needs to go to the light. Or whatever. We have to find out who she is and what happened to her, Bo decided taking a deep calming breath. She went and crouched in front of the sofa, trying not stare at the woman lying so close.

"Mr Cat, you fucking traitor." Bo murmured affectionately as she petted the animal snuggled against Lauren's side.

"Language." Lauren whispered with her eyes closed.

"He never snuggles me like this. And I'm the one who feeds him. And he eats like a horse!" Bo whined softly.

"He likes me. And by the way, Mr Cat? That's a terrible name." Lauren opened her eyes and rolled them for emphasis.

"I know.. I'm working on it." Bo gave a wry smile. "Sorry Mr Cat."

"He's Mayo. He and I already decided on the name." Lauren smirked.

"Oh you did, did you?" Bo scoffed, the corners of her mouth tugging up. "You really like Mayonnaise a lot, don't you?"

"He's named after Charles Mayo. You know the Mayo clinic?"

"Why after him?"

"I don't know.." Lauren shrugged. "It just popped in my head."

"He.. Mayo really likes you. That's weird."

"Why is it weird?" Lauren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He doesn't like anyone." Bo shrugged.

"I'm not just anyone." Lauren countered with mock smugness.

"I know." Bo kept her eyes on Lauren's, before finally letting them fall on Mayo. Don't get attached, she reminded herself feebly.

.

* * *

"Um.. Could we talk?" Bo began carefully.

"Okay. About?" Lauren asked and sat up on the couch. "Do you know how long it took me get my ass not to go straight through this thing and on the floor?" She patted the couch.

"How long?"

"Too long. What the hell is wrong with me?!" Lauren hissed suddenly.

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about.. So, let's say that you're not dead.."

"I'm not!" Lauren snarled.

"Chill. I'm just saying, that.. Um.. Dead or not, we need to find out who you are to get a handle on things. Do you remember anything?" Bo asked.

"Not really. I remember this apartment. I remember you." Lauren said meeting Bo's eyes.

"Oh." Bo gulped. For some reason she got this warm feeling inside her, even if Lauren's comment might have been flippant. "I've gone through the closets and drawers and everything and didn't find anything. All your personal things like.. pictures and stuff are not here."

"What now then?" Lauren shrugged.

"Maybe we should ask the neighbors?"

"Of course! Great idea!" Lauren smiled, but then that smile faded.

"What is it?"

"Do you think I can go out there?" She asked hesitantly, keeping her eyes on the front door.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been anywhere else, since.. this.. started. Maybe I can't leave here? This apartment." Lauren sighed nervously.

"We'll give it a try, okay?" Bo suggested softly.

"Okay." Lauren blew air out of her mouth. "Let's do it."

Bo opened the door and stepped to the side to let Lauren go first. Lauren met Bo's eyes. The brunette nodded and Lauren took a few long strides and entered the hallway.

"You okay?" Bo asked, watching the blond vigilantly.

"I think so." Lauren answered twirling a little.

"Good. Let's knock on some doors." Bo smiled.

.

* * *

"You mean the upstairs unit? I thought nobody lived there?" A grumpy old man grumbled.

"Um. A blond woman. This high. Slim. Nice to look at?" Bo listed and glanced at Lauren, who was listening intently.

"I'm telling you – nobody lived there. Now get the hell away from my door." He grumbled.

"What a nice old man.." Lauren growled sarcastically. "I lived there! I'm sure of it."

"Come on. We'll try that door next."

Five doors later, only three remembered that a young blond woman lived on the top floor and nobody recalled her name or anything about her. _She kept to herself. I think she had a demanding job. I barely saw her. A loner. She wasn't home much._ Were the things Lauren and Bo heard them say.

"Shit. Was I some sort of recluse? A crazy cat lady? I'm pathetic." Lauren groaned her voice breaking.

"You're not pathetic. Demanding job. Away from home a lot? Like traveling perhaps? Maybe you're a sales representative or a flight attendant or something?" Bo consoled.

"Why can't I remember anything?!" Lauren moaned agitated. "Dammit!"

"Shh. Calm down. We'll try one more." Bo said and went to knock on another door.

"Hey, I'm Bo." She greeted the woman, who opened the door. "Your new neighbor."

"Oh wow." The woman breathed and took Bo's hand to shake it, but held on and ogled Bo without shame. "I'm Crystal."

"Um. I was just wondering, if you knew the woman, who lived in my flat before me? About our age? A blo.." Bo began and freed her hand.

"Oh, you mean the upstairs apartment? Some uppity blond lived there, before you. Didn't see her much. I figured she was some nerdy hermit. So.. You wanna come in? I'm just having a quiet night at home. I could use the company." Crystal purred.

"I'm not uppity!" Lauren scoffed angrily and eyed the offending woman. And ogling Bo like that! She's got no right! Bo's mine to ogle at, she thought unable to stop the jealous feelings rising in her. "Why does she have work-out clothes on anyway, if she's just having a quiet night at home? Besides you don't wear a push-up bra, if you're gonna work out! Breasts need support. Real support." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh. No thanks. I have to get going soon. I have.. an appointment." Bo deflected Crystals advances, glancing warily at fuming Lauren.

"A rain check?" Crystal voiced hopefully.

"Uh.. Um maybe?" Bo said already retreating from the door. "Bye now."

"Bye Hot Stuff." Crystal husked and licked her lips.

"Could she get any more crass?" Lauren sneered with narrowed eyes. "I don't like her."

"Figured." Bo smirked.

.

* * *

"Do you have any take out menus?" Bo asked.

"In the kitchen. The cupboard next to the fridge." Lauren instructed, before groaning. "Oh jeez.. That I do remember? Sad."

"This has been used some. Maybe someone there might know you?" Bo was looking at the colorful menu in her hands.

"Heng Feng? Should we go there now? If I can go out at all that is.." Lauren shrugged uncertain what would happen, if she tried to venture outside.

"I'll just order something. It's getting late. And we'll.. or I'll go tomorrow and ask around okay?"

"Okay." Lauren said quietly. "Do you know what's funny?"

"What?"

"I've been here for a long time already. Right? I haven't puffed anywhere." The blond sounded surprised.

"You're right. Where are you when you are not here?" Bo looked at Lauren curiously. The brunette was surprised too. She had now spent over an hour with the woman, who previously had only had very hasty, sporadic visits. Was something changing in Lauren's.. condition or was Lauren just more comfortable with her, Bo pondered.

"I don't know. I just remember.. This.." Lauren waved her hand. "When I'm with you. I have no idea, what happens when I'm not." The blond said sounding apprehensive.

"Oh." Bo acknowledged breathily. The idea of Lauren not knowing where she spent most of her time frightened Bo. She wanted the woman here safe with her. Oh, crap.. I'm really falling for her, Bo closed her eyes shaking her head.

.

* * *

"We could watch something?" Bo asked, when she came back from the door with a take-out bag in her grip and dropped it on the table.

"Sure. I'd like that." Lauren nodded and carefully lowered herself onto the sofa. "Yay! I did it! On the first try." She cheered, when she realized she didn't fall through the couch.

Lauren latched her happily twinkling eyes to Bo's slightly amused ones and repeated happily. "I did it."

"I see that." Bo chuckled at the blond's adorableness and sat next to her, leaving a respectable distance between them. "Let's see what's on." She said as she fiddled with the remote. "The Pirates of the Caribbean? Would you like.. Lauren?" Bo asked alarmed, when she glanced at the other woman.

Lauren was sitting completely still with her eyes closed. _Get the paddles.. Charging.. We're losing her.. Call her brother.. Brother.._

"Lauren? You okay?" Bo tried again. Maybe I should just touch her? But she freaked out the last time. I don't.. I don't want to scare her away. What the hell do I do? What's happening? Bo was starting to ramble inwardly, when Mayo jumped on the couch and rubbed Lauren's arm with his head.

"Uh." Lauren gasped and opened her eyes wide. "Oh, hey buddy.. Mayo, you're such a good boy." She cooed and petted the cat that plopped its body next Lauren's leg purring contently.

"You okay?" Bo sighed in relief, when Lauren came to her senses. "What happened?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"I.. I don't know. I kinda zoned out, I guess. Um.. I think I kinda.. died." Lauren shrugged.

"What?" Bo gasped eyeing Lauren closely.

"I remembered being treated in a hospital. Or felt it.. somehow.. I don't know."

"I'm sorry.. I don't know, what to say." Bo whispered.

"You don't have to say anything." Lauren gave a sad smile and lowered her eyes to Mayo and kept softly petting the purring cat.

.

* * *

The movie was still playing, but Bo had fallen asleep. First she had flopped her head on Lauren's shoulder. The first contact had startled the blond. It felt strange to be touched by someone. Obviously it had been a while. It was nice. Bo felt so warm and soft against her side.

Soon the brunette settled partly in Lauren's lap. Her head was resting on the blond's thighs. Lauren had difficulties to stay focused on the movie. Her gaze wandered down repeatedly and her fingers itched to run through all that luscious dark hair. She finally gave into temptation and gently glided her fingertips along Bo's hair. And then through Bo's hair. Soon she realized, that her hand was resting on Bo's cheek, her thumb caressing the soft skin. Her eyes fell on Bo's parted lips.

This is so stupid. What are you doing? This is bad.. You shouldn't be doing this, Lauren berated, but bent her head down slowly. Her face hovering just above Bo's. Her lips look so soft. Would I feel it, if I kissed her? Would she? Lauren let out a ragged breath, frozen on the spot. I can't do this, she decided and lifted her eyes from Bo's lips only to notice Bo's eyes were open. Open, dark and watching her intently. Oh hell.. I'm gonna do this, she realized.

"You're so beautiful Bo." Lauren murmured, closing her eyes and slowly brushed her lips against Bo's. She felt pleasant tingling on her lips. She kissed the brunette more firmly, gliding her lips leisurely over Bo's, before pulling away with a soft sigh.

"That was.." Bo gasped softly, bringing her fingertips on her lips. She could feel the kiss all over her now hot body. The kiss was sweet and chaste, but she felt it _all_ over. Bo tried to quell the arousal coursing within her, when she saw Lauren looking extremely guilty and nervous.

"I.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.. You were sleeping and.." Lauren apologized anxiously and started flickering away.

"Don't go. Please." Bo took Lauren's hand grounding her. "Please.. Stay with me." Bo begged.

"I'll stay." Lauren whispered and laced her fingers with Bo's.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Again - I might edit a bit later!


	5. Don't give up

Thanks for your supporting and lovely comments, favorites and follows :)

xoxo

* * *

Bo and Lauren had watched the movie in silence, until Bo had drifted off again, her head still in the blond's lap. Lauren had sat there since. Lost in her thoughts. Her hand in Bo's. Her eyes on Bo, not feeling tired at all. She never felt tired anymore. She didn't need to sleep. That realization made her worry. I don't eat, I don't sleep, I fall through things, people can't see or hear me, she listed in her head.

I must be dead, right? Why does Bo see me? Why does she feel me? Why is she the only one? Mayo I can.. kinda.. understand. Animals are very sensitive. They sense and see things, that people don't. People don't see me, she thought sadly.

"Oh shit.. I really must be dead." Lauren breathed in defeat, finishing her rampant thoughts. "I can't fall for you Bo. And I can't let you fall for me." She promised ghosting her fingertips along Bo's cheek, until slipping away quietly.

.

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking." Lauren voiced, coming behind Bo, who was reaching for juice from the fridge.

"Jeez!" Bo squealed startled. "Give me some warning. I thought you'd left."

"I did, but I game back. To see you. To talk to you." Lauren said looking serious.

"About?" Bo didn't like the look on Lauren's face. The blond looked contemplating and sad. Maybe even a little deflated.

"The kiss. I shouldn't have.. kissed you." Lauren said quietly, not meeting Bo's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Didn't you like it?" Bo asked swallowing thickly. Bo had liked it. A lot. And the blond hadn't.. Bo sighed. That would suck, she finished.

"Of course I liked it!" Lauren scoffed, lifting her eyes to meet Bo's. "We just shouldn't do it again."

"Why?" Bo whispered anxiously.

"Because I am dead. We can't start anything.. I've been thinking all night. About everything. All that has happened.. And I realized you were right - I am dead. That's the most logical explanation for this." Lauren said flatly.

"Being a ghost is logical?" Bo huffed sounding almost angry. "You're not dead. Vex said so. Stop thinking too much." She snapped.

"He can't say that for sure. I'm a ghost! I don't eat or sleep! Ghosts are dead! I missed the light or whatever. Why else would I be hovering around here still? Maybe we should just say goodbye and I'll jump out the window. Maybe I'll move on then? And then you get to move on with your life without me popping in and out.." Lauren ranted waving her hand to the large window.

"Stop it. You're not dead!" Bo denied heatedly. She didn't want Lauren to leave. She wanted the woman to stay.

"Like you wanted, I've moved to acceptance." Lauren shrugged.

"Don't." Bo said quietly. "Please don't.. Don't give up yet. We'll find out who you are and what's going on. Okay?" She pleaded.

"I just don't get what else this all could be.." Lauren sighed sadly.

"We'll figure it out." Bo soothed rubbing Lauren's arm gently. The blond didn't flinch away from her touch. And that gave Bo hope that.. Everything would be okay. "I promised Kenzi, I'd see her for lunch.. Is that.."

"It's okay Bo. I'll wait here." Lauren whispered.

"Promise?"

"I promise not to leave on purpose." Lauren nodded.

"I have a day off, so I'll come back after and then we'll visit the chinese restaurant and ask around, if anyone there knows you?"

.

* * *

"Hey Bobo." Kenzi smiled, when Bo sat down next to her at their usual diner.

"Hey Kenz." Bo sighed heavily as she plopped down on her seat.

"You look.. worried? Upset? What happened?" Kenzi eyed her friend closely.

"Lauren and I.. We kissed." Bo confessed, getting a dreamy expression on her face.

"And? It was.. bad? You didn't feel anything?" Kenzi had a feeling that was not the case.

"It was awesome. I felt everything." Bo unconsciously touched her lips with her fingers.

"But?" Kenzi lifted her eyebrow.

"But.. somehow overnight she's convinced herself, that she is indeed dead after all.. She wants to let me get on with my life and jump out of the window or something. She seemed so lost and defeated." Bo groaned, feeling tears stinging in her eyes.

"What?" Kenzi asked baffled.

"She wants to leave!" Bo wailed unhappily. "And I don't want her to go.."

"You know.. Um, I've been reading.. Maybe she's in a coma and not connected to her body? And that's why she's hovering around." Kenzi suggested. "Vex thought it was possible."

"Oh crap." Kenzi suddenly spat.

"What?"

"Carla."

"Who?" Bo asked looking around.

"Oh wow. The ghost girl really got you to move on. Good for her!" Kenzi cheered. "But your.. bitch of an ex is here." Kenzi pointed discreetly towards the tall brunette sitting next to the window.

"Oh." Bo shrugged and waved hello to Carla, who had noticed them. Bo turned back to Kenzi.

"I'm proud of you Bobo." Kenzi smiled. Happy that Bo seemed to gotten over what Carla did. And not let the bitch bring her down anymore.

"Thanks. So, we need to find out who Lauren is. And I need to convince her, that she is not dead. I want her to stay with me.. Is that weird Kenzi?"

"It is." Kenzi shrugged. "But whatever makes you happy Bo, I'm good with. There's just.." The goth trailed off.

"What?" Bo whispered.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, okay?" Kenzi shrugged sounding a little sad.

"What do you mean?" Bo took hold of Kenzi's hand.

"Bobo... If your choices are; Lauren is dead and a ghost or she is in a deep coma, but somehow appears to you. Neither is a good thing Bo. You might be heading for heartbreak either way. And I.. I don't want you to break your heart."

"Yeah.." Bo sighed sadly. "But I need to see this through. I want to find out who she is."

"Okay. We'll help her. Of course we will. But let's talk about something else, while we eat.. Um. How's your cat? _Mr Cat_?" Kenzi rolled her eyes at that.

"He's not Mr Cat anymore. He's Mayo. And he loves Lauren more than me.. She gets to cuddle and pet him.."

"Fucking cats." Kenzi snorted.

.

* * *

"You are coming out with me?" Bo asked Lauren as she headed out.

"I am." Lauren said as they went down the stairs, but then stopped when they reached the entrance.

"You coming?" Bo said as she held the door open.

"I am." Lauren repeated more warily.

"You're sure? I could go alone.." Bo offered, seeing the blond's apprehension.

"No, no. I'll come, but.. But what if I.. Nothing. Let's go." Lauren bolted out the door, before she could think about it too much.

"Still here huh?" Lauren sighed in relief as she opened her eyes and stood standing in the middle of the walkway.

"What?" Bo looked baffled.

"I was sure I'd disappear, once I got out.." Lauren shrugged.

"And you still darted out the door?! Got a death wish or something?" Bo spat anxiously.

"I can't die, if I'm already dead." Lauren huffed.

"You're not dead." Bo said resolutely and took Lauren's hand, tugging her forward. "Oh, crap. I'm getting looks." She hissed.

"Oh?" Lauren looked around. She didn't see anyone watching them. Or Bo, she corrected inwardly. "I don't see anyone."

"Please don't make me look like psycho. Talking to myself and all." Bo fretted, but laced their fingers together.

"I'll try." Lauren smirked. "Oh, it's so lovely to be outside." She breathed and turned her face to the sun.

"You look lovely outside too." Bo whispered in awe, while roaming her eyes on the other woman eagerly. But before Lauren could comment more, Bo added. "Let's go. The restaurant's this way."

.

* * *

"Here it is. Heng Feng. Let's go in." Bo said as they reached the restaurant. She opened the door and Lauren followed her in.

"I don't remember this place." Lauren said looking around.

"Maybe you just ordered food home." Bo stated, before turning to the waiter. "Uh, hey. This might sound a little weird, but.. I'm trying to find a woman, you delivered food to her. She used to live in my flat and I desperately need to find her." She rattled glancing at Lauren next to her.

"Okay? What's the address?" The man asked looking a little wary.

"I live on Shore street 9. The top floor. The woman I'm looking for is blond, cute, um.. about this high?" Bo placed her hand on Lauren's head, making her roll her eyes.

"Oh. The building by the lake? I remember her.. Very sweet. Very pretty. Seemed lonely. We flirted a little and I think she would have invited me in, if I had asked." The young man grinned.

"Oh gods.. Not a chance." Lauren groaned. Bo's jealousy had flared at the man's words, but Lauren's reaction brought a soft smirk on her lips.

"She hasn't ordered in.. months, I think. She might have moved out of the city? Or at least out of our delivery area." The man continued.

"Do you remember her name?"

"Lauren. Can't remember her last name.." The man seemed to be thinking hard as he combed through his hair.

"Don't you have some sort of order slip left or something where her name could be?" Bo prodded curiously.

"We keep those only for a few weeks. And like I said Lauren ordered last months ago. Sorry."

"Okay.." Bo sighed, meeting Lauren's eyes.

"Somebody help! He can't breathe!" A panicked voice rang out in the restaurant. "Call an ambulance!"

"Is there a doctor here?" The waiter called out.

Lauren froze on her spot. _Is there a doctor here_, rang in her head.

"Go and feel his chest." Lauren suddenly said to Bo.

"What? No." Bo scoffed. "I don't know what to do."

"Feel his chest to see, if it's bloated." Lauren snapped.

"How.. How would I know that?" Bo croaked alarmed.

"Just do it!" Lauren commanded in a no-nonsense tone.

"Oh Christ.. Let me through!" Bo pushed through the crowd to the man lying on the floor. "I.. I need to.. feel his chest." She said flicking her eyes to Lauren's.

"Can you feel his ribs?" Lauren asked as she and Bo knelt down next to the man.

"Yeah.." Bo muttered pressing her hands on the man.

"Does he feel bloated?"

"I think so." Bo shrugged.

"Think what? What are you doing?" The waiter asked incredulously.

"Tell them you need a sharp knife and bottle of vodka." Lauren said.

"I'm gonna need a sharp knife and a bottle of vodka." Bo repeated.

"Coming up." The waiter promised and scrambled to his feet. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's a tension pneumothorax." Lauren said in a professional doctor voice.

"It's a tension pneumotaxer.." Bo stuttered.

"Pneumothorax!" Lauren repeated rolling her eyes.

"..Pneumoatax.. Shit.." Bo groaned.

"Nevermind." Lauren snapped impatiently.

"Nevermind." Bo quickly repeated outloud.

"What is that?" The waiter asked coming back with the knife and bottle. "What does it mean?" He asked worriedly.

"The air is escaping his lungs and into his chest." Lauren explained and Bo rattled the words after her.

"Open his shirt." Lauren commanded.

"Open his shirt." Bo told the waiter.

"No, you! You do it!" Lauren groaned.

"I'll do it!" Bo hastily stopped the waiter.

"There's a valve at the opening of the lungs. If it doesn't close, it constricts the lungs and compresses the rest of the organs." Lauren rambled.

"Feel his ribs. The space between the two. Right there." Lauren nodded pointing at the man.

"Okay?" Bo murmured warily.

"Splash some vodka on it." Lauren instructed and Bo did.

"Good. Get the knife."

"Huh? Could everyone move back a little?" Bo shooed the people gawking further. "What am I doing with the knife?" She whimpered to Lauren.

"You're making a small incision."

"Are you nuts? I can't stab a man.." Bo hissed grimacing alarmed.

"You're not stabbing him. You're helping him. His life is in your hands Bo. You're just gonna make a small hole for the air to escape. So put the knife on that spot."

"How do you know all this?" Bo whispered, nervously fiddling with the knife in her hand.

"I just do. Now put the knife on his skin and push. Do it." Lauren said. "You gonna have to push harder than that."

"Oh gods.." Bo moaned quietly as the tip of the knife went through the man's skin.

"Good! That's enough. Now take the pourer out of the vodka bottle." Lauren encouraged. "You're doing good. Now.."

"Hold on." Bo cut off the blond and took a long swig out of the vodka bottle, getting some baffled looks from her audience. "Okay.."

"Put the pourer in the hole that you made."

"What?!" The brunette screeched.

"It will keep the wound open, so that the air can escape." Lauren calmly explained.

"I can't do it!" Bo whined, totally horrified by the mere thought.

"Do it!" Lauren bellowed.

"Uh." Bo grunted and stuck the pourer into the man's side. Hissing sound filled the air.

"He's breathing!" Bo exclaimed surprised.

"I'm a doctor!" Lauren gasped, her eyes wide.

"I'm a doctor!" Bo repeated cheerfully.

"You are." The waiter agreed.

"Ask him where's the nearest hospital is." Lauren told Bo.

"Where's the nearest hospital?"

"The Toronto General is right around the corner. The ambulance is on it's way."

"Toronto General? I worked there! I know I did!" Lauren squealed happily.

"I've never saved a life before." Bo said as they stepped on the street.

"It's the best feeling." Lauren smiled widely. "When someone is almost lost, but you manage to bring them back.."

"What's that?" Bo pointed to her wrist.

"Oh, that's just a little blood." Lauren shrugged.

"Uh.. Blood? Oh.. I feel a bit.."

"Bo? Sit down." Lauren grabbed Bo's arm and steered her to a nearby bench. "You'll be fine. Breathe Bo." She urged as she knelt before the brunette, rubbing her thighs gently.

"I'm okay." Bo croaked a few minutes later. The blond's hands on her were very distracting. Bo had forgotten her wooziness as soon as the tingly palms had landed on her thighs. Very distracting.

"Well enough to go visit the hospital?" Lauren asked and to Bo's regret removed her hands from Bo's legs.

"Yeah. Let's go." Bo nodded and gave a small smile. "Let's find out who you are."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N The end was more or less stolen straight from the movie. Just thought I'd fess up. I know nothing about pneumothorax and thought it best to follow the script ;)

A/N I went through the previous chapters fixing the typos I found and adding a few words here and there. Nothing major!


	6. Just a little more time

Thanks for your support! Love and appreciate it :)

Sooo.. this chapter is shortish and starts light.. but I guess gets a bit angsty towards the end?

xoxo

* * *

"Let's go fetch my car. It's in the garage." Bo said as they came back to Shore street.

"Oh. I wonder, if I have a car?" Lauren mused absentmindedly.

"If you do, it's not here. My car is parked on your spot. There." Bo pointed as they entered the underground garage.

"That is your car?" Lauren said in curious tone. "The yellow one?"

"What's wrong with it?" Bo defended.

"Nothing. It looks like Bumble Bee. You know, from Transformers. This is older though." Lauren rattled and glided her fingertips along the car's yellow hood. "I like it."

"Transformers? And muscle cars do it for you?" Bo smirked.

"I guess." Lauren said nonchalantly as she climbed through the locked car door. "I'm getting used to going through things." She explained, when Bo glanced at her with a raised eyebrow as she sat down behind the wheel.

"Oh, let's get the top down! Please." The blond batted her wide hazel eyes at Bo, before the brunette had a chance to start the car.

"Fine." Bo sighed getting out. "Those are so dangerous.." She commented dryly mostly to herself, while tinkering with the roof, but Lauren heard her.

"What are? Dangerous?" Lauren asked craning her neck to see Bo.

"Um.. Your eyes. I'll probably do anything, if you.. use those puppy dog eyes on me." Bo said softly, meeting Lauren's eyes, before clearing her throat and looking away.

"Oh?" Lauren grinned widely. "Good to know."

.

* * *

"Oh my god.. Can't you drive any faster?" Lauren huffed, when they were on their way to Toronto General.

"No." Bo said flatly and kept her eyes on the traffic.

"Pleeease." Lauren drawled and decided to give Bo a taste of her puppy dog eyes again.

"No. I'm not looking at you. Puppy eyes not working." Bo scolded with a little smirk on her lips, thinking how cute the blond was, when she acted all playful and childish.

"You drive like a senior citizen.. You have a muscle car – use the muscles!" Lauren snarled impatiently.

"Jeez, you're cranky now." Bo huffed rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I guess being dead does that to you." Lauren spat aggravated, but then shrugged. "Sorry."

"You're not dead. And I don't want to get a ticket." Bo said calmly. She knew the other woman was anxious and nervous. They were going to find out, who she was and what happened. Bo decided to be the strong one. It wasn't really her forte, but for Lauren she could be strong. She would be.

"I'm sorry.. I'm just.. Scared." Lauren met Bo's eyes.

"I know." Bo whispered, placed her hand on Lauren's thigh and squeezed gently. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah.. I hope.. Uh.." Lauren trailed off… _Code blue, pulse is thready_..

"Lauren?" Bo asked worriedly and slowed down the car.

"It think.. something's wrong Bo.." Lauren whispered, before she froze completely and Bo's hand dropped through her leg and landed on the seat below. _Blood pressure is dropping, page doctor Kelly.._

"Lauren?!" Bo gasped alarmed, swerving to the next bus stop. "Lauren? What's wrong?"

"Don't leave! Stay with me. Lauren! Stay!" Bo begged the flickering woman.

"Aah." Lauren suddenly breathed, her eyes wide. She locked her eyes with Bo's scared ones.

"Oh my gods! Lauren? Are you okay? What happened?" Bo rattled anxiously and then hesitantly put her hand atop of Lauren's thigh again. She breathed a sigh of relief, when she felt the other woman's leg under her palm.

"I.. I don't know what happened.." Lauren said quietly, shaking her head slightly.

"But.. but you're okay now?" Bo squeezed the blond's thigh. "Lauren?" She prompted, when the blond didn't comment.

"Yeah." Lauren nodded, looking dazed. "I'm fine. Don't look so worried. Let's get to the hospital?"

"Okay." Bo took a deep breath and pulled out from the bus stop. She kept glancing at Lauren repeatedly.

"I'm fine Bo. Keep your eyes on the road." Lauren said softly, putting her hand on Bo's leg and left it there.

"Fine." Bo nodded.

.

* * *

"Hey, I'm looking for doctor.. um, Lauren?" Bo asked the nurse at the reception desk.

"You mean Doctor Lewis?" The nurse asked and nervously flicked her eyes away briefly.

"Yes! That's my name!" Lauren cheered triumphantly with a little fist pump. "I work here! I remember Bo! I remember everything! I'm Lauren Lewis, my brother is Dyson. Mayo is my cat! My parents.."

"Doctor Lewis. Yes. Is she here?" Bo cut in, talking to the nurse.

"Um.. Please, uh.. One moment, I'll fetch someone for you." The nurse said awkwardly.

"Oh, crap." Lauren said in a defeated tone, all the cheeriness evaporating. "That's not good."

"What?" Bo met Lauren's eyes.

"I know that tone.. You use it, when you want to pass the buck to someone else, to tell your friend is dead!" Lauren fretted.

"Oh.." Bo deflated. "Maybe it's something else.." She trailed off, a heavy weight settling in her chest.

"Oh god, it's Tamsin.. Something is very wrong." Lauren sighed, when she saw her friend coming to them. To Bo, she corrected.

"Hey. Bo right? They told me you were looking for Lauren?" Tamsin held out her hand for Bo to shake.

"She looks tired." Lauren noted. "Oh Tamsin.." She breathed softly.

"Yeah. Hey. Bo Dennis. Is Lauren.. here?" Bo asked, but all the while was wondering who Tamsin was to Lauren.

"She is, but she's not.. um.. She's not working here right now. I'm Tamsin. Lauren's friend. And you are?"

"Tell her, we are seeing each other. You know, dating." Lauren urged. "She won't tell you anything other wise. Try to be convincing."

"Um.. She is my.. I'm.. We are dating. Lauren and.. I." Bo stuttered and witnessed Tamsin's eyes grow suspicious. Shit.

"Oh? She never mentioned anyone?" The tall blond prodded.

"I.. We were just starting and then.. I've been away for awhile. On business." Bo lied anxiously. "We've been trying.. the long distance thing, but.. Um, it's hard. And I've.. missed her." She rambled flicking her eyes at Lauren's.

"Oh, okay? I wonder why she didn't say anything.." Tamsin sighed still a bit unconvinced, but could see Lauren keeping this to herself. It was obviously complicated. And maybe hadn't meant much to Lauren, but Bo should have the chance to say goodbye, the tall blond decided. "I'm sorry Bo, but.. I would have called you, if I had known.. I've got bad news.. Lauren's she's.. " She trailed off, feeling the now familiar pain in her heart.

"She's here.. There was an accident about three months ago. A truck hit her car straight on. The driver had a heart attack.. He died. And um.. Lauren was badly hurt and.. She's been in a coma ever since." Tamsin told Bo in an uneven voice.

"I wish I could hug her." Lauren whispered swallowing thickly, her eyes latched on Tamsin.

"In a coma?" Bo croaked out and suddenly saw Lauren moving further away from her, like she was flying. She forced herself to concentrate on Tamsin.

"Bo, she's not good. Her body is slowly giving up. Her vitals have crashed twice this week already.. The last.. um.. scare was just a little while ago. Lauren is stable now, but.. It's not good." Tamsin's voice broke a little as did Bo's heart.

"Can I see her?" Bo knew she sounded desperate. She needed to see Lauren. She needed to do something.

Tamsin eyed her closely for a long time, before answering. "This way." She finally said.

.

* * *

"She's in here." Tamsin said as she opened the room door for Bo. "I'm sorry, but you can't stay long. I'll come get you."

"Okay.." Bo nodded and went in.

Bo noticed Lauren stand next to her.. body. It was totally weird. Well, everything about this situation was weird, Bo groaned. Lauren looked contemplative staring down at herself.

"Hey?" Bo whispered with a hesitant smile on her lips.

"Bo? Hey." Lauren gave a little sad smile. "Here I am." She motioned to the bed.

"Here you are." Bo breathed and went closer. "You look beautiful. You're all healed."

"Just on the surface. Bo.." Lauren started hesitantly. "I checked the readings and charts. I've been in a deep coma for three months.. That's bad Bo. I might never wake from this."

"No. You will. We're here now. You just jump in your body and it'll be alright." Bo tried to sound sure.

"Jump in?" Lauren lifted an eyebrow.

"Try it. Please. Just lay down and.. try to connect with your body." The brunette pleaded.

"You have pretty persuasive eyes too, you know." Lauren smirked softly as she climbed on the bed and settled on her body.

"So? Anything?"

Lauren lifted her head to glance at Bo. "I'm not sticking."

"Try harder." Bo begged desperately.

"It's no use. Maybe I'm just too far gone. I'm not.. I'm not sticking Bo." Lauren sighed after she tried to merge herself with her body.

"No. No. I refuse to believe that. There must be something we can do." Bo whispered sadly.

"Bo, I don't think it's.." Lauren started, but then saw Bo's tearful eyes. "Please don't cry.. Maybe there's something. I found my body now. Perhaps it will help."

"Yeah.." Bo choked out.

"Bo, it's time to go." Tamsin said softly from the door.

"I just.. need one more minute?" Bo begged Tamsin in a ragged voice.

"Just one." Tamsin relented and closed the door and stood outside.

"You could come with me?" Bo sighed trying to keep it together. Kenzi was right, all this is gonna break my heart.

The brunette took Lauren's hand and tugged her closer. They both released soft sighs, when their bodies pressed together. Bo brought her hands on Lauren's cheeks and softly brushed her lips against the blond's.

"I.. I'm sorry. I finally found my body.. I don't think I can leave it now." Lauren croaked, after Bo slowly dropped her hands from her face.

"I'm sorry Bo, but you really have to go now." Tamsin poked her head in.

"Yes.. Um, goodbye Lauren." Bo said quietly meeting Lauren's eyes.

"Bye Bo. And thanks for helping me." Lauren smiled softly.

"Always." Bo nodded. "You know where to find me, Lauren." She looked at the blond with pleading eyes.

"I do." Lauren followed Bo with her eyes as the brunette exited the room.

.

* * *

Lauren stood next to the hospital bed, her eyes tracking her own face. Could I come back from this? If I could, I.. I'd like to get to know Bo.. in real life. Maybe I just need a little more time to heal and then I'll wake up.. You're a doctor - you know that, waking up from this is nothing short of a miracle, she berated herself. But just maybe, I.. Lauren was lost in her thoughts, when she heard the door open.

"Dyson." She breathed, happy tears springing to her eyes. "It's so.. good to see you.." She whispered watching her brother enter the room.

"Hey Sis." Dyson greeted with a soft smile, his eyes trained on Lauren resting on the hospital bed. "I brought you fresh flowers. I know you like them. Ciara and Kael send their love. Mom and dad too. They'll come and see you later."

"I love them too." Lauren croaked desperately.

"Kael drew you a picture. I'll put it here." Dyson said and softly squeezed Lauren's arm. His eyes roamed on Lauren's face, before he shut his eyes and sighed heavily. "I didn't want to bring him with. You know they called me, that you.. You scared me. I'm not ready to lose you, Sis. So why don't you just wake up? Like now? Please." He ghosted his fingers on Lauren's cheek.

"I'm sorry Dyson. Your pain breaks my heart.. and mom and dad.. I.. I'm sorry.." Lauren whispered swallowing thickly. "I need to get back.. I have people.. I have people waiting for me to come back."

.

* * *

"Mr. Thornwood.. About Lauren.. You have the power of medical attorney.. If I could I have a word?" Doctor Rainer asked Dyson as soon as he exited Lauren's room.

"Doctor Rainer. What is it? Lauren is looking good now. She'll get better right?" Dyson said in a exhausted voice.

"I'm sorry, but there are no signs of improvement. I briefly talked with doctor Kelly and.. Maybe you should consider other options." Rainer started.

"Dyson! Please don't listen to him. I'm right here! Dys, I'm right here.." Lauren, who had followed her brother out the room, pleaded. "I just need a little more time!"

"Other options?" Dyson sounded oddly hopeful, but Lauren knew what options Rainer was referring to.

"She's been unresponsive for almost three months now. Her body can't take much more. I'm sorry, but you should consider letting her go. We can stop treating.." Doctor Rainer began.

"I.. I can't let her go. She's my baby sister. I have to protect her." Dyson said softly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Mr. Thornwood, it might be best for her. Not to prolong her suffering. I think it's what she would have wanted.. Lauren signed a DNR stating that after three months, she does not want to be resuscitated, if there hasn't been a change in her condition. You do have the final say, but I recommend that we should.. respect her wishes."

"Shut up! Rainer shut up! Please Dys! Not yet. Don't let me go. Not yet." Lauren begged with tears in her eyes. "I can't go yet.. I need just a little more time! I'll wake up. Dyson I'll come back! Please!"

"We can do this now, if…" Doctor Rainer started.

"Not now." Dyson cut him off with a steely voice, scowling at the doctor. "I have to think about this.." his voiced cracked a little and he took a deep breath.

"But we should.." Doctor Rainer pressed.

"I SAID NOT NOW!" Dyson bellowed and stalked towards the elevators. "Asshole." He hissed on his way.

"Thanks Dys! I love you." Lauren called after him. "I need to tell Bo. I need to tell, that my.. My time is running out." She sighed.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N This turned out a lot darker than I originally thought.. Next chapter might be angsty too? Oh and I pulled the medical stuff basically out of my ass.. So bare with me :D

A/N Next chapter up in a week or two.


	7. Not ready

Thanks for your follows, favorites and comments :)

I wrote this one pretty quickly. It's kinda long and it kinda flowed out :P So it might be a mess and I might edit later...

Angst continues.. with some smuttiness sprinkled on top.

xoxo

* * *

Bo was feeling pensive sitting on her couch lost in thought. She hated that she had to leave Lauren alone at the hospital. She hated that the blond wasn't with her now. She hated… No. She was scared, that Lauren wouldn't make it. Would the other woman disappear completely, if she died or would she become a ghost and stay with Bo? Would Bo ever see Lauren again? Bo really needed to see Lauren again. Bo sighed heavily, rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes willing the tears to stay away.

Bo was brought out of her gloomy thoughts, when there was four quick knocks on the door. For a fleeting moment she was excited, that it might be Lauren, but then realized she wouldn't knock. The blond would just poof in. Bo opened the door and saw not the blond who was invading her thoughts, but another blond standing in the hallway with a white wine bottle clutched in her hand.

"Hey Bo. I brought wine. We'll make a night of it?" Crystal said and pushed in without a second thought.

"Hey. But.." Bo wasn't really in the mood for company.

"I just want to get to know you a little. Is that so bad?" Crystal smiled with flirty eyes. "Oo, it looks so nice in here." She rated as she ventured deeper into Bo's apartment.

"I do like it" Bo nodded with a small smile. "This is all Lauren's doing." She gestured to the décor.

"Lauren's your ex?" Crystal asked trying to sound nonchalant, but eyed Bo intently.

"Um, no. She's.. someone important to me." Bo said softly.

"Girlfriend?" Crystal pressed. The brunette's face fell as soon as Crystal had asked the question. So this Lauren must be the girl she can't have, Crystal mused. I'll help Bo forget her. I know what she needs to snap out of her funk, the blond decided smirking a little.

"No." Bo shook her head. "Not a girlfriend."

"Okay." Crystal only commented. "Oh, you have a cat! Cute. Hey.." She crouched down to coo at Mayo, but Mayo hissed and turned his back on the woman.

"Sorry. He's a bit antisocial with strangers." Bo grinned a little. That cat was truly a little asshole, she thought affectionately. He loved Lauren with all his heart, but probably everyone else could go screw themselves in his opinion.

"Obviously." Crystal scoffed as she followed the smug looking cat saunter into the kitchen with her eyes.

.

* * *

"I really like this wine. What do you think?" Crystal asked Bo.

They were sitting side by side on the sofa and Crystal leaned in a little closer to the brunette. The blond had dressed to impress. As skimpily as she had dared and she dared plenty. Miniskirt and a low-low cut top were her weapons of choice. Crystal was more than a little disappointed to notice that Bo didn't rake her eyes on her at all. She would have to go all in to get the girl.

"It's nice.. I guess." Bo said distractedly and moved away slightly. Her mind was on Lauren. She wondered how the blond was holding up alone in the hospital keeping vigil by her body.

"Nice?" Crystal huffed playfully and crossed her arms over her chest pushing her breasts up some more.

"Sorry.. It's very good." Bo corrected with small smile and took a sip from her glass. "I'm sorry, I'm not that good company tonight. I.. I had an emotionally draining day and maybe you.."

"Oh. Of course. I'll cheer you right up." Crystal smirked suggestively. "Can I use your bathroom?" She asked.

"Sure. It's right.." Bo started.

"I'll find it." Crystal cut in and got off the couch and sauntered away with extra sway of her miniskirt-clad hips.

.

* * *

"Bo?" Lauren called out softly, when she appeared in the living room. Bo was sitting on the couch with Mayo tucked against her leg. She was absentmindedly petting the slumbering feline.

"Lauren?" Bo looked around surprised. "You're here." She breathed with a smile spreading to her face.

"Yeah." Lauren gave a sad little smile as she made her way closer to Bo. "Um, Bo.. We should talk." She took Bo's hand.

"Sure." Bo agreed hesitantly. I'm not gonna like this am I, she thought looking at Lauren's strained face.

"Bo! Come here. I'd like to show you.. something." Crystal cooed huskily.

"Who is that? Is that.. Crystal? You're not alone?" Lauren croaked, trying to hide her disappointment, but not succeeding too well. She glanced at the wine glasses on the coffee table, her face falling even more. "Oh. Sorry. I interrupted something.. I should.." She dropped her hold on Bo and started to back away from her.

"No. Lauren please. Please don't go! It's.. It's not what you think! She just barged in." Bo hastily explained. "She's in the bathroom."

"She's not." Lauren scoffed.

"She is.. Not?" Bo craned her neck to see to the hallway.

"No. That skank.. Sorry. Crystal's in your bedroom." Lauren said flatly. She was desperately trying to reign in her jealousy. She wanted Bo for herself.

"What? No. Why is she there?" Bo furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Bo? You coming?" Crystal's suggestive purring carried to the living room.

"Why indeed. Let's go see." Lauren snarled rolling her eyes dramatically.

"No. No. We shouldn't." Bo denied, but followed Lauren anyway leaving the sleeping cat on the sofa.

.

* * *

The blond was headed to the bedroom's closed door. "I'll take a look, shall I." She pushed her head through the door.

"What are you doing?" Bo hissed.

"She's _naked._ Well mostly. The sheet doesn't really count." Lauren said with narrowed eyes after pulling her head back away from the bedroom.

"What?! Naked?" Bo squealed. "Why?!"

"Why? She desperately wants to get your hands on her! Her hands on _you_!" She hissed. Like me, she added silently.

"You sound jealous." Bo smirked despite the situation.

"I want.." Lauren stopped, when Crystal stepped out the bedroom. She had draped a sheet skimpily over her obviously naked body.

"Hey.. Don't look so shocked Bo." Crystal sighed feeling a bit deflated, when she saw Bo gawking and looking totally baffled and uninterested. The brunette looked to be in shock rather than salivating after her.

"I just.." Bo shrugged slightly glancing at Lauren.

"I'm sorry, if I'm coming on too strong.. But I just.. I hear you sometimes Bo.. You know, alone up here. And I thought we could.. Keep each other company and.. Not be so lonely?" Crystal said quietly dropping her gaze at her bare feet.

"Oh." Bo breathed, not knowing what to say.

"You should be with her." Lauren said in a gentle tone.

"What?" Bo huffed and got a raised eyebrow from Crystal.

"If you need to think it over.. Um, I'll wait in the bedroom?" Crystal suggested carefully, going in the room and shutting the door behind her.

"What do you mean?" Bo whispered sounding irritated. "Lauren?"

"Bo, us.. We won't ever work out. I'm in a coma for god's sake!" Lauren said resolutely, her hands balled to tight fists. She needed to let Bo go. "You should really give Crystal a chance. She's beautiful, interested and.. She's right there! Warm and breathing."

"But I.." Bo tried to cut in Lauren's rant.

"Bo.. I'm sorry. I should have never dragged you into this. You should just forget me." Lauren sighed defeated and flickered away.

"Lauren!" Bo called out after her. "I can't forget. I don't want to." She said quietly, rubbing her face with her hands.

* * *

"That was fast." Lauren commented dryly with a little grin despite her moroseness, when Bo found her on the roof only a few odd minutes later.

"Hmph. You know nothing happened." Bo huffed rolling her eyes. "I sent her home. I told her, I'm sorta seeing someone… Lauren, I want to be with you for.. whatever time we have." She added softly, locking her eyes with Lauren.

"Oh? I.. I'd like that." Lauren breathed feeling a hurricane of emotions swirl in her. She cleared her throat to compose herself. Tearing her eyes off Bo, her gaze swept across the roof. "I always wanted to do something with this space." She commented softly.

"Like what?" Bo was very interested, what Lauren wanted for the roof. She knew she could make it happen.

"You know like a real garden with a bench and gazebo and everything. I don't know.. I wanted something nice and peaceful." Lauren said dreamily. "Just like heaven."

"You should have everything you want." Bo whispered as her eyes tracked Lauren's profile.

The blond was lost in thought, imagining how the roof top would look like, if it had a garden. What it would be like to spend time there with.. Bo.

"This could be so beautiful." Lauren smiled and turned her gaze to Bo.

"You are beautiful." Bo murmured, moving closer to Lauren happily noting that the blond didn't step away. Instead she released a soft breath and let Bo's arms lightly circle her waist.

Bo lowered her lips to Lauren's gliding them softly against one another, making the blond's eyes flutter shut. A soft moan escaped Lauren's lips, when Bo kissed her more heatedly. Spurred on by the little sounds the blond was making, Bo slipped her tongue in Lauren's mouth. Bo tugged Lauren flush against her, tightening her arms around her waist. Lauren's hands were threading in Bo's hair. They both got lost in the kiss and the strong feelings erupting in both of them.

"That was.. Wow.." Lauren whispered, when the kiss slowly ended.

"It was." Bo smiled as the blond melted in Bo's embrace.

"Bo.. I really need to talk to you." Lauren said solemnly against Bo's shoulder after a while.

"We'll talk inside?" Bo suggested still hugging the blond in her arms tightly.

"Okay." Lauren murmured.

.

* * *

"Bo, I.." Lauren started, but then fell silent.

"Just tell me, Lauren." Bo said unevenly as she sat next to the blond on the sofa. She placed her laced fingers on her lap. She anxiously waited what Lauren wanted to say. Bo knew it couldn't be anything good considering the blond's furrowed brow and nervously bouncing leg.

"I like you Bo. I mean I _really_ like you. You're so sweet and caring. And you've helped me so much. You've been so.. awesome." Lauren rambled nervously trying to convey how much Bo meant to her. On the other hand she was really getting anxious about telling Bo the situation, but she knew Bo deserved to know that.. I could be gone any moment now, Lauren shook her head. Bo needed to know.

"I like you too Lauren. I would want us.." Bo began hopefully.

"Bo, I don't think there will never be an us. And.. And that saddens me. I wish I've met you years ago. I wish I had lived a little. I wish I hadn't been in that accident. I wish so many things.." Lauren smiled sadly. "But here we are.."

"What are saying?" Bo prodded warily. She was trying to make sense of Lauren's ramblings and her heart was aching at the forlorn look on the blond's face.

"My brother visited me today. At the hospital. He looked.. haggard and sad. All this.. has been tough on him. Doctor Rainer recommended, that I should be let go.. To stop treating me and not resuscitate anymore, if I happen to crash again. Or just turn of the ventilator and I.. I probably won't be able to breath on my own." Lauren whispered.

"What?" Bo gasped. "They can't do that! They can't!" She said vehemently.

"Dyson, my brother was.. reluctant and he said he'd think about it. He was angry, but I know if he's thinking my best interest, he'll.. He doesn't want me to suffer unnecessarily." Lauren closed her eyes for a moment.

"And?" Bo squeezed Lauren's thigh. "What does that mean?"

"They'll pull the plug Bo." Lauren swallowed and met Bo's horrified gaze.

"No." Bo breathed. "No! They can't. They can't do that! You might wake up any day now.."

"Bo, I might never.."

"No. I don't want to hear it! I'm not ready to.. let you go. We have to go see Dyson and tell him not to give up. You're still here! He can't give up! _You_ can't give up!" Bo was unraveling. Kenzi had been right. I have fallen for a spirit. My heart is going to be in shatters, Bo realized stricken. "Please.. You can't.." She begged tears falling on her cheeks.

"Shh. It's okay.. Listen.. Bo, we'll visit Dyson tomorrow. Okay? Shh." Lauren soothed as she gathered the distraught woman in her arms.

"There must be something we can do.. You need to wake up, Lauren." Bo muttered against Lauren's neck after she'd calmed down a little.

"Maybe we'll figure something out." Lauren comforted. "But I think.." She trailed off.

"What? What are you thinking?" Bo asked softly.

"Maybe we could make a beautiful memory? Be mine for one night? Let's not think about tomorrow." Lauren whispered in Bo's hair.

"Lauren?" Bo asked, lifting her head.

"Be mine Bo. For tonight?" Lauren said softly, locking her eyes with Bo's teary ones. Bo nodded shakily and Lauren took her hand in hers and led the brunette into the bedroom.

.

* * *

The bedroom was dark. Only the blue glow of the moonlight filtered through the window and cast its light in the room. Lauren stopped beside the bed and rubbed Bo's hand with her thumb. She dropped her eyes to their joined hands and sighed heavily. She was having second thoughts. Was she wrong to ask Bo this? Lauren didn't want to push Bo to do something she might be wary of.

"Are you sure about this Bo?" Lauren asked wanting to give the brunette an out. "We don't have to.."

"I want to. Lauren I.. want to." Bo murmured. "I want you so much."

Bo lifted Lauren's chin with her index finger and brushed her lips against the blond's. Lauren caught Bo's lips more firmly and grabbed a hold of the brunette's hips. Lauren felt Bo's tongue trace her lower lip until sliding in her mouth and gliding against her own. Her hands dropped to knead on Bo's ass, while Bo's hands stayed fisted in the blond mane. Both women were releasing aroused whimpers, moans and grunts. Suddenly Lauren took deep breath after separating their mouths with a wet pop and rested her forehead on Bo's shoulder.

"Why.. why are you stopping?" Bo whimpered breathily.

"Bo, let me touch you." Lauren husked out of breath as she pulled away a little. "Take off your clothes?" She commanded, but sounded questioning.

"Okay. What about your.." Bo fiddled with her jeans button and when she lifted her eyes, she noticed that Lauren was standing right there. _Naked_. The blond's clothes had evidently magically disappeared. Bo's eyes were raking all over that exposed enticing flesh.

"I don't know what happened.. Power of the mind I guess." Lauren shrugged.

"You're gorgeous.." Bo whispered her eyes wide and moved to grab hold of the blond, but Lauren sidestepped away.

"What are you doing?" Bo pouted unhappily. She seriously wanted to get her hands on the woman.

"Take off your clothes." Lauren commanded in an aroused tone.

"Oh. Right." Bo quickly shed her clothes on the floor. "What?" She asked a bit self-consciously, when she noticed Lauren's seemingly blank stare and slacked jaw.

"You're so.. Beautiful." Lauren sighed in awe. She sauntered closer and ghosted her fingertips from Bo's collarbone down to between her breasts. "Perfect."

"Hmm." Bo hummed and pushed her chest out hoping Lauren would touch her breasts and not just skim the sides. "Lauren.." She husked pleadingly.

"Lay down." Lauren murmured.

"You're bossy aren't you.." Bo noted in a low tone as she settled on the bed and tugged Lauren half on top of her. She sighed at Lauren's cool, soft skin making contact with her own heated flesh.

"I can be." The blond admitted smirking.

Bo was about to say how hot she found it, but the statement turned into a soft gasp as Lauren's lips encircled her pebbled nipple. Lauren's free hand was palming the brunette's other breast firmly, flicking over the straining nipple with her thumb. Bo's hand latched on the blond's arm, while the other gently clawed on Lauren's back. Bo felt like a purring cat under Lauren's touches. Lauren switched her mouth on the other breast and pushed her body on top of Bo's. The brunette's body was arching to meet the talented mouth lavishing attention on her chest. Lauren's thigh soon slipped between Bo's legs and the brunette couldn't help but grind her core against it. Her eyes fluttered shut and she could already feel her release bubbling inside her. This is what you get for being celibate - a super fast orgasm, she chastised inwardly. But soon all her thoughts escaped her.

"Lauren.." Bo croaked. "I need.. I need.." She panted with her hips moving erratically.

"No!" She protested, when Lauren pulled her thigh away from her heated core. But soon she sighed 'Oh yes', when Lauren's fingers glided along her slit and dipped inside. Lauren kissed her way down the brunette's twitching body. Lauren was in awe how responsive Bo was to her touches. With a gasp Bo's hands caught a fistful of hair in its grip and the other grabbed a tight hold of the sheet under her, when Lauren placed a gentle kiss on the small patch of hair at the apex of Bo's legs.

"Oh yes.." Fell again from Bo's lips as Lauren's mouth found her bundle of nerves, while two digits were moving leisurely inside her. "Gods.. Yes.." She panted wrapping her legs behind the blond's back.

"Don't stop.." Bo demanded teetering on the edge, Lauren's determined thrusts and licks pushing her closer and closer until she fell over with waves of pleasure quaking her body. "Lauren.. I'm.." She grunted shuddering as she clamped her thighs trapping Lauren's head between them. Her core clenched tightly on Lauren's fingers buried deep within her, when she came. Her whole body twitched and spasmed as the aftershocks ran through her. After what seemed like forever Bo's legs flopped to the side and her body relaxed in blissful state.

When Bo finally came back to her senses, Lauren was gently kissing her stomach and chest. Bo smiled with a satisfied sigh, flipped them over and eagerly began to massage Lauren's breasts. Lauren arched against her hands. It felt so good to be touched like this. To be close to someone. Be close to _Bo._ The brunette's wandering hand was kneading Lauren's thigh, when Lauren felt a dark jolt like she might flicker away any second. She didn't want to vanish in the middle of Bo touching her. She didn't want to leave Bo behind! Her body tingled oddly and she swore she saw a flash of her hospital room and smelled the distinctive smell of disinfectant always lingering in hospitals. She froze and held her breath, but nothing else happened. Lauren blew air between her lips. What the hell was that?

"Lauren is something wrong?" Bo eyed her in concern.

"For a moment there I.. I'm fine.. Bo, let me just hold you? Please." Lauren pleaded softly moving Bo's hand from her inner thigh to the flat of her abdomen.

"Okay." Bo said quietly respecting Lauren's wishes, despite the fact she wanted to touch the blond so much. To make her feel good. I'll make her feel good, when all this spirit stuff is behind us, the optimist in Bo decided. She took a breath and molded her body against Lauren's side and tugged the blanket on top of them. "Let's cuddle."

"Okay." Lauren sighed contently.

Lauren wrapped her arm around Bo and with the other one laced their fingers together. They were quiet just enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. Lauren thought Bo had already fallen asleep. She tugged a strand of hair from Bo's face behind her ear and rested her palm against Bo's cheek.

"Please just.. don't disappear on me.." Bo begged quietly breaking the silence and startling the blond slightly.

Bo snuggled even closer to Lauren's cooler body. She rested her head on the blond's chest feeling her own heart clench in desperation, when she realized the absence of a heartbeat against her ear. Lauren said nothing, she just held Bo tighter in her arms.

"You'll stay?" Bo whispered.

"Lauren?" Bo said, when the blond didn't answer.

"I'll stay." Lauren promised softly, even when she knew that it might turn out to be a promise she would be forced to break. She kissed the top of Bo's head and hoped she would still be here, when the morning came.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N So a little bit of smut there, but I hope it was 'sweet' and fit the mood of the chapter. At least I tried to make it fit..

A/N Edited and added a few words! (2nd June)


	8. Next to you

Thanks for your support and interest in this story :)

xoxo

* * *

The next morning Bo was starting to stir for deep sleep. She stretched her body her eyes still closed and reached to the other side of the bed. Her eyes snapped open, when she realized the bed was empty. She hastily sat up peering around the room anxiously.

"You're still here." Bo breathed in relief, when her panicked eyes found Lauren sitting on the recliner with Mayo purring on her lap.

"I am." Lauren soothed as she un-tugged her feet from under her and stood up plopping the cat on the floor. She kept eye contact with Bo as she sauntered towards the bed.

"You scared me. I thought you'd.. left." Bo choked out raggedly as she grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled the blond against her holding her tight.

"I'm sorry. Mayo waked me. He wanted some cuddles too." The blond murmured and kissed Bo softly. Bo eagerly deepened the kiss elated that the blond was here with her. The blond who was slipping her tongue in Bo's mouth. Bo shivered and let out a low moan, when Lauren's tongue dueled with her own. Lauren's hand slowly made it's way along Bo's side towards the brunette's breast. Lauren's fingers trailed over the side and.. Just then Mayo meowed loudly to get Lauren's attention.

Bo sighed in frustration, when Lauren stopped her ministrations unlocking their lips and turned to gaze down at Mayo. Bo narrowed her eyes at the cat sitting regally next to the bed. "Mayo you're an assh.."

"Shh. Mayo you're such a good boy." Lauren cut in and let Mayo jump on her lap. She readily started to pet the lovesick cat. "Such a good boy." She cooed smiling.

"You love that furball more than me." Bo whined playfully, before blushing when she realized what she blurted. Bo knew she had fallen for the blond. She loved Lauren, but she no idea what the blond felt for her. Lauren had told Bo last night, that she really liked her. But did Lauren have feelings stronger than that for her.

"Mmmm." Lauren hummed her hand still combing through the Mayo's fur. "That's not true." She said so quietly, that Bo wasn't sure if she heard right.

"So.." Bo cleared her throat. "We'll go to Dyson today? Like right now?"

"Yes. We'll go." Lauren gave a little smile.

Lauren was not that convinced in their chances getting through to her brother. He was not known for his open-mindedness concerning the spiritual. Lauren guessed Bo would be thrown out on her gorgeous ass pretty fast.

"It'll be okay." Bo comforted, when she saw Lauren's serious face.

"Yeah." Lauren breathed. "Get ready and we'll go?"

"Okay." Bo bolted out of the bed intent on taking a quick shower, dressing and they would go and give Lauren more time.

.

* * *

"So this is it?" Bo parked the car and motioned towards the white house with a picket fence and everything. "This address sounds familiar." She noted, but couldn't remember why and shrugged.

"This is it." Lauren swallowed thickly. Her eyes had found Kael. The three year old was playing in the yard. "That's Kael. My godson… He's gotten so big." Lauren's voice waivered.

"Let's go?" Bo ushered softly and Lauren nodded slipping out of the car.

They ventured to the gate and Bo hesitated a little not wanting to scare the child. Or get her ass kicked by his parents. He saw a burly man coming from the back of the house. They made eye contact and Bo felt courageous enough to open the gate and step in the yard. As soon as the boy heard the gate open he launched himself towards Bo. Lauren realized that Kael saw him and crouched down as if to catch the sweet boy in her arms. He slipped through Lauren and latched onto Bo's leg instead. Lauren sighed disappointed as she moved to the side, but her eyes stayed roaming on Kael.

"You've gotten so big sweetie." Lauren smiled.

"I'm a big boy auntie." The boy said proudly.

"That you are." Lauren ruffled his hair even though neither he or she felt it.

"Um.. Kids like me." Bo told Dyson shrugging a little as she saw his baffled face.

"Oh. My son usually is a bit wary of strangers." Dyson explained gruffly. The man looked totally shocked. "Kael come here." He motioned to the boy to come to him.

"But.." The boy tried his eyes locked on Lauren, who was standing right next to Bo.

"Now." Dyson said resolutely and Kael complied and dragged his little feet towards his father.

"Who are you? What are you here for?" Dyson flatly asked Bo, while he hoisted his son up. He obviously thought Bo was selling something and was trying to get rid of her.

"Um.. Mr. Thornwood.. I'm Bo Dennis. I'm here about Lauren."

"Lauren?" Dyson breathed anxiously. "Are you from the hospital? Has something happened?"

"No. Sorry. Nothing like that." Bo quickly attempted to calm him down. "I.. I know Lauren and I just wanted to visit. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? Let's go in." Dyson relented feeling relieved, that Lauren was still.. not gone.

.

* * *

"How did you know Lauren?" Dyson asked, when they entered the house. He set Kael down and he sprinted to his play corner in the living room and grabbed a book in his little hands.

"Um.." Bo glanced at Lauren.

"Lie!" The blond hissed quickly.

"Um, we worked together.." Bo started hesitantly.

"No! You're not credible as a doctor. Make up something else." Lauren groaned waving her hands.

"I mean.. Um, We worked together on my recovery. I was her patient. She believed in me and in my recovery, when no one else did.." Bo went on a bit awkwardly.

Bo glanced again at Lauren, who was crouching beside Kael. The boy was turning pages of a colorful book and showing Lauren what he liked. Bo got a fuzzy feeling inside looking at the two. I need to save her. I need to make sure Dyson understands that his sister is still here, Bo thought seriously. I can't lose her.

"I'm sorry you were taken ill. Lauren was a great doctor." Dyson said a bit unevenly.

"Yes.. Um, I.. I came here to beg you to give her more time. I know.. I _know_ she'll wake up, if you just give her a chance. Please believe in her and give her a chance!" Bo pleaded with a strained voice trying to hold back her tears.

"I love my sister, but.." Dyson started sighing heavily.

"It's just that.. Um, there are things in this world we don't understand.. Miracles.. And I just wanted to ask you to give Lauren a little more.. time. That's all she needs.. Just a little more time." Bo cut in softly and wiped an escaped tear from her cheek. "She's gonna pull through. I just know it."

"That's.. very sweet of you to say, but.." Dyson shook his head sadly. He swallowed thickly. "It's too late."

"What?" Bo breathed.

"Dyson, what did you do?" Lauren exhaled and walked next to her stricken brother.

"It's too late, because I've already signed the papers." Dyson admitted raggedly.

"Dys, I'm right here! Please. Can you feel me? I'm right here." Lauren tried to touch him.

"These past three months have been so hard on our family and.. and it's time."

"I realized that.." Bo started. She was struggling to stay calm, when all she wanted to do was scream at Dyson to change his mind. Get his head out of his ass!

"Tonight at eight they'll turn off the life support."

"You're making a mistake." Bo said in a low tone balling up her fists. She was spiraling. She didn't know whether to plead or attack Dyson.

"It's.. for the best. It's what Lauren wanted. It's not an easy decision for me. But.. I need to respect my sister's wishes." Dyson said feeling emotional.

.

* * *

Bo took a deep breath and locked her eyes with Lauren. All in. Go all in, she told herself. "Look, um.. this is gonna sound really strange, but.."

"Bo.. No no no. He'll never believe you." Lauren squealed alarmed.

"Lauren is here right now. She's standing next to you. Begging you to wait." Bo whispered pleadingly.

"Next to me?" Dyson narrowed his eyes.

"Bo stop." Lauren said softly.

"We're doing this." Bo said to Lauren and then turned back to Dyson. "I _see_ your sister. I _talk_ to her. I know this sounds crazy, but I promise I'm telling the truth."

"Get out." Dyson hissed.

"Why would I make this up?"

"Get out!" Dyson bellowed and took an intimidating stance.

"Dyson calm down. Calm down!" Lauren pleaded even though she knew Dyson wouldn't hear her. "Please."

"Tell him that you know he kissed Tamsin. Before his wedding. Tell him Bo. I'm the only one who knows!" Lauren said anxiously.

"You kissed Tamsin!" Bo hastily breathed to Dyson taking a step back. "Before your wedding."

What?! How do you know that? Nobody knows! Get out! GET OUT!" Dyson bellowed making the two women scamper to the door.

"Daddy! No! Auntie Lo! Stay! Auntie!" The little boy screamed after the women fleeing out.

"I have to go buddy. I love you!" Lauren blew him a kiss from the open door. As they bolted out Lauren heard Dyson ask Kael, why he was screaming after his auntie.

"What now?" Lauren sighed as Bo started the car.

"Now? Now we call Kenzi and Vex." Bo decided. "We'll figure out something." She promised to Lauren, but was also trying to calm herself down.

Bo's heart was heavy in her chest. She knew Lauren's time was running out, if Dyson would agree to discontinue the treatment of his sister. Her time would end later today. The brunette couldn't accept that. They needed to do something. She would not let the woman she fell in love with slip away, Bo thought her heart aching. Bo put her hand on Lauren's thigh startling her. The blond had been lost in thought like Bo. Bo gently massaged the thigh under her warm palm and Lauren gave her a small smile.

"Kael saw me. Maybe he'll convince his father.. my faith is in the hands of a three year old.." Lauren groaned frustrated.

"Lauren.. I.." Bo sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry.. Don't look so worried Bo. It'll be alright." Lauren said softly trying to lessen the brunette's anxiousness. She placed her hand on Bo's and squeezed it lightly.

One way or another this whole situation would come to an end. Either she'd die and then Bo would be able to move on with her life, Lauren thought sadly. Or by some miracle everything would really be okay, she would wake and they would have their.. happy ending. Not very likely is it really, Lauren shook her head. Bo should just let her go.

.

* * *

"You met Lauren's brother? How did that go? Not that well I guess, because we're sitting here trying to figure out what to do?" Kenzi asked.

"Well, he wasn't as receptive as I'd hoped." Bo said evasively.

"He thought you were a psycho?" Kenzi smirked a little.

"He did. Threw me out." Bo snarled unhappily.

"Ouch." Kenzi sympathized.

"Maybe we should just.. You know.. Steal her?" Bo suggested to the gang, Lauren, Bo, Kenzi and Vex who had gathered in the living room. They'd been going over ideas on what to do, how to convince the blond's brother to hear them out.

"No, I _don't_ know." Kenzi said her brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean steal her?"

"I know what Bo means. We'll snatch her lover's body from the hospital." Vex clapped his hands in excitement. "Great idea! Finally some serious action!"

"No Bo. It's a terrible idea! You'll get caught and land in jail. Bo no." Lauren forbade horrified.

"I don't care." Bo said dismissively. "I'm not letting you die!"

"Bo!" Lauren said sternly. "You can't throw your life away for me! Have you even considered the option that maybe.." She trailed off casting her eyes down.

"What option?" Bo sounded hopeful, that Lauren had a new even better idea.

"Maybe we should just.. say goodbye. Maybe you should let me go." Lauren whispered.

"No! Lauren no! I can't. I won't." Bo slammed her fist on the coffee table startling the others.

"Bo please.. don't do this.. I don't want you to destroy yourself." Lauren pleaded.

"Without you I'm destroyed anyway." Bo said her voice trembling from emotion.

"Bo.. I.. I don't know what to say." Lauren sighed tearfully.

"It's okay.. We'll vote." Bo shrugged a little to compose herself and glanced at the others with tears brimming in her eyes. "Who wants to go and steal Lauren's body – hands up!" She commanded after clearing her throat.

"Oh Christ.." Lauren breathed as she realized, that everyone but her had their hands in the air. They would all end up in jail for trying to save her.

"Unanimous decision. Sweet." Kenzi grinned.

"Not quite." Bo met Lauren's eyes.

"Oh?" Kenzi lifted her eyebrow.

"Lauren's not that excited about this. She doesn't want us to get sent to jail." Bo told her.

"Jail? We won't end up in jail." Kenzi scoffed as if offended. "Maybe the _crazy house_, but not jail." She grinned widely.

"Agreed! No need to fret my ladies! We'll be fine. We'll snag your girlfriend from the hospital and she'll tell us what machines and.. stuff we need to keep her stable. Easy. And if we get caught, there are a lot of mitigating circumstances here - hence no jailtime. We'll do this. Right?" Vex said eyeing everyone in the room.

"Yes. Until we convince your brother not to let you go." Bo met Lauren's eyes pleadingly.

"Oh gods.. Fine.. Let's make a list. And we need a plan how to do this." Lauren shook her head in disbelief.

"What's she saying?" Vex asked.

"She wants to make a list. And she wants to have a plan." Bo said.

"A list? A plan? That's so boring. Take out all the fun why don't you!" Kenzi rattled and Vex agreed whining.

"Shut up. Let's get cracking. Kenzi you'll write this down." Bo motioned to the writing pad on the table and gave Kenzi a pen.

"So.. I guess we need a van. You have one right Vex?" Bo started.

"Yeah. It's right outside." Vex nodded.

"What about the medical stuff?" Bo turned to Lauren.

"I think most of the equipment you'll need is hooked to the bed. So just take the bed. Of course if you plan to keep me longer, my body will need medication and care.. So that might get difficult. You probably should not leave the hospital. Maybe just hide me for a while? I know a few places in there." Lauren sighed. This was never gonna work.

"Oh. Okay.. Take the bed. Hide Lauren. Don't take her outside." Bo said and peeked that Kenzi was writing this down at least for show. "So, we'll just keep you for a while. Just while I talk to Dyson and then we'll wheel you back to your room?"

"I think that's best." Lauren agreed.

"We have a plan?" Kenzi looked at Bo expectantly.

"We have a plan." Bo assured. A plan she wasn't totally happy about, but it was their best chance for now. They needed to give Lauren more time.

.

* * *

"By the way I ran into Carla today." Kenzi revealed eyeing her friend curiously, but Bo didn't flinch. Maybe she really is over the hurt and destruction the bitch had left in her wake. "She asked about you. I bet she'll try to get her hooks on you, if she gets a chance."

"So? Not interested." Bo huffed. "Can we just get on with.."

"Who's Carla?" Lauren almost spat. She wasn't usually a jealous person, but now she was. She didn't want to think about Bo with anyone else.

"No one." Bo deflected.

"She's Bo's cheating ex. A certified bitch. Don't worry Bo didn't love her, but the cheating stung a bit. You've brought her out of it. Thank you." Kenzi rattled. "Bo's totally fallen for you."

"Oh gods, Kenzi shut up!" Bo snarled glancing at Lauren. The blond looked flabbergasted.

"Shh. Where is she?" Kenzi shushed the raging brunette.

"What? Carla? How the hell should I know!" Bo snapped.

"No. Hotpants." Kenzi clarified.

"She's right there." Bo pointed vaguely at Lauren's direction and smiled at the blond hesitantly.

"I need a more specific location. Touch her nose." Kenzi commanded.

"What?" Bo and Lauren scoffed in unison.

"Do it."

"Right." Bo sighed and took a few steps to Lauren.

"Bo? What are you doing?" Lauren huffed baffled.

"I'm touching your nose. Believe me it's easier this way." The brunette put her index finger on Lauren's nose and kissed her lips gently stopping the protests about to spill out. "Kenzi's very persistent."

"I am. And please stop with the ghostly pda." Kenzi groaned. "It's freaking me out."

"Too bad." Bo smirked at her friend. Her finger was still on Lauren's nose. The blond looked confused more than anything, Bo noted. Not angry.

"Right.." Kenzi sighed and motioned with her hand for Bo to move away. The smaller brunette locked her gaze where she estimated the blond's eyes to be. "So Hotpants.. Um, Lauren. As Bo's bestie it's my sacred duty to.."

"What's she doing? What's she going on about?" Lauren asked Bo with wide eyes.

"Her sacred duty.. Just roll with it." Bo shrugged, but narrowed her eyes at Kenzi. She didn't want the goth to torment Lauren.

"No interruptions!" Kenzi snarled unhappily, but then continued evenly to Lauren. "As I was saying.. What was I saying?"

"Oh brother.." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Your sacred duty." She said even though she knew Kenzi wouldn't hear her.

"Right! My sacred duty!" Kenzi remembered. "Lauren. I trust you not to hurt Bobo here. You will not cheat on her. You will love her like she deserves. And you know she deserves plenty. If you do something stupid and hurt Bo, I will.. Let's just say I can be scrappy." She threatened.

"Kenzi, what the hell? A bit much don't you think?" Bo snarled embarrassed. Lauren and her hadn't discussed feelings or what they were and Kenzi was acting like they were destined. Bo knew she loved Lauren and wanted to be with her, but she had no idea what Lauren thought about.. all of this. The brunette hesitantly snug a glance at the silent blond. "Lauren, I'm sorry.. It's.."

"It's okay Bo. She loves you and wants to protect you. I respect that." Lauren gave a small smile.

"What's she saying?" Kenzi asked curiously.

"I sense a but?" Bo said quietly taking in Lauren's anxious face and nervous stance.

"But nothing.. Bo.." Lauren sighed as she gathered her courage. "I love you Bo." She whispered peering in Bo's eyes.

"You do?"

"I do." Lauren nodded.

"I love you too." Bo gave Lauren a wide smile and pulled the blond into searing a kiss.

"Okay. So far so good." Kenzi approved even though Bo's air-kissing was grossing her out. "The hurting bit?"

"Bo.. I don't want to hurt you, but I'm in bad shape Bo. You need to understand, that I might die. This.. Us could end before we even start. I might die Bo." Lauren said gently.

"You're not gonna die! Stop saying that. We'll save you." Bo said vehemently.

"You'll save me." Lauren kissed Bo softly.

"Good. It's settled then. Hotpants loves Bo and won't never hurt her. You two are destined. That's the end of the best friend speech." Kenzi nodded. "Now, let's go steal your body."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Not so sure about this chapter.. Hopefully it's not that choppy or nothing. Oh and I stole a bunch of lines straight from the movie for Dyson/Bo/Lauren bit. Not all, but some!


	9. Don't go

Thanks for your support and lovely comments! They really do make my day :)

xoxo

* * *

Bo's heart was pounding in her chest. She stopped the car and released her vice grip on the steering wheel. This was it. Her eyes fluttered shut and she took a deep calming breath. The moment of truth. The moment of life or death. Lauren's life was in her hands, Bo realized anxiously. She couldn't fail her. Bo needed to save the woman she loved. Lauren noticed the change in Bo's mood. She sensed the brunette's distress.

"Bo.. Really, you don't have to do this. This is.. _insane_. I won't be mad, if you back out. It's okay." Lauren said softly reaching out from the passenger seat to place a hand on Bo's.

"Lauren. I'm just nervous. It doesn't mean I'm regretting this! This is insane, but we're doing it. I can't live without you. I love you." Bo said with conviction squeezing Lauren's hand gently. "Let's go." She said to Kenzi and Vex as she and Lauren hopped out of the car.

"Right behind you Bobo." Kenzi said seriously as she and Vex filed out of the Camaro and jogged to catch up with Bo.

.

* * *

The gang strode in to the lobby of the hospital. They stopped and huddled together. Bo took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Kenzi watched her expectantly, while Vex was already eyeing his surroundings. He noticed a tall blond on the upper deck. A security officer who was watching them curiously and for a moment Vex was sure that the woman would come down and throw them out. But she didn't. The officer seemed to sigh, before walking the other way.

"Are you two sure you want to do this?" Bo asked flitting her gaze between Kenzi and Vex.

"Sure love. No regrets here." Vex nodded. "I'm all for love and.. adventure." He grinned.

"Bo we are here for you." Kenzi smiled and rubbed up and down Bo's arm. "Come on.. Let's get your girl. We have a plan and everything." She finished sounding slightly mocking.

"Thanks.. I.. I don't know how to ever repay you." Bo sighed raggedly.

"You can pay us in cupcakes and cookies.." Kenzi winked. She knew Bo couldn't bake to save her life, but Kenzi had a serious sweet tooth.

"Oh my god.. That'll cost a forture." Bo groaned playfully despite her anxiously thundering heart. "The corner deli will up their numbers.."

"I'll bake them mass load of cupcakes and cookies, if I.. _When_ I wake up." Lauren winked at Bo trying to lighten the mood too.

"You bake?" Bo gasped and noticed a wide grin spread on Kenzi's face.

"I cook too." Lauren nodded in mock smugness.

"Hotpants bakes?" Kenzi squelead excited.

"Yeah. And _cooks_ too." Bo smiled softly.

"Yay! Love her already! We need to go get her now! Bobo. Now!" Kenzi clapped her hands and almost hopped up and down in her excitement.

"Sorry.. Kenzi loves.. food and baked goods." Bo shrugged.

"So I see.. We need to get you all lab coats or scrubs.. That way you'll blend in.." Lauren said and glanced at Vex. "..a little."

"So where to?" Kenzi whispered.

"Follow me." Lauren said and Bo motioned to Vex and Kenzi to follow her.

.

* * *

Lauren led the group to a supply closet and started pointing to the scrubs, name tags and stethoscopes. Bo diligently grabbed the items off the shelves and handed them to Kenzi and Vex. All of them started peeling off their clothes and changing into hospital issue gear. No one was peeking expect Lauren who had her eyes latched on Bo. Bo noticed Lauren's hot gaze and felt her body start to heat up.

"Stop it." Bo husked to end Lauren's ogling.

"I can't.. Bo you're so.. exquisite." Lauren said and trailed her fingertip down from Bo's neck to her belly button leaving goose bumps in her wake. "All I can think about now is you.. writhing under my lips and fingers.." She murmured.

"Lauren.. Oh my god.. I need you to touch.." Bo panted a little.

"Bo! Shut it. You too hotpants." Kenzi spat. " Even though our backs are turned, we can hear you! And we _don't_ want to hear that!"

"Sorry." Bo and Lauren said in unison. Both of them blushing.

"You look totally hot in scrubs." Lauren cooed, when Bo had changed.

"Krmh.." Bo cleared her throat. She didn't want to piss Kenzi off with ghostly pda as the smaller brunette called it, but Bo really did want to kiss Lauren senseless.

"Earth to Bo. We need to do this now! Save your girl. So snap out of it!" Kenzi snarled noticing the lusty expression on her friends face.

"Right. Right." Bo breathed and shook her body to clear her mind. "Let's go get you." She smiled at Lauren.

.

* * *

The foursome ventured into the hallway with Lauren's room in it. Bo stopped dead in her tracks, when she heard voices coming out of the room. The door was opening and Bo, Kenzi and Vex scampered further and pressed their bodies against the wall. An angry looking Dyson stormed out of the room.

"Doctor Rainer! I don't want to hear it. I've made my decision and that's final." Dyson bellowed to Rainer who followed him out of the room.

"But the papers are done and I really.." Doctor Rainer tried.

"No. Stop talking. I'm not changing my mind. I'm going to the nurses station now. Don't follow me." Dyson said in a low tone and strode away. Doctor Rainer sighed and went the other way.

"What the hell was that?" Bo asked.

"I don't know." Lauren said quietly. "Dyson.. was upset. Angry. I don't know why. Maybe we should.."

"We don't need to know. We need to go in and get you." Bo ushered them into the room.

"Oh my god.. this is she? You're sure?" Kenzi said with narrowed eyes gazing at Bo.

"What? Of course I'm sure!" Bo snapped.

"Sorry, but I just don't want us snatching some random chick." Kenzi shrugged as she went closer to Lauren's bed.

"Ask Lauren to check that she was right and we'll take the bed.. Is the bed all we really need?" Vex cut in gesturing to the bed.

"All the machines I need in the next few hours are hooked up to the bed. Take the bed." Lauren nodded.

"Yes. We'll take the bed." Bo said to Vex.

"Wow Bo. You did good. She cooks and _bakes_ and she's really pretty." Kenzi smiled her eyes tracking Lauren's face. "No wonder you fell for her." She teased glancing at doe-eyed Bo.

.

* * *

Dyson was entering Lauren's room with Doctor Rainer tailing him. He was getting really agitated with the pushy doctor. Dyson was sure he might deck him soon, if the doctor wouldn't stop talking.

"Where is she?! I told you I withdrew my consent! What have you done?!" Dyson barked and grabbed Doctor Rainer by his jacket lifting him on his toes, when he saw that the bed with Lauren in it was missing from the room.

"Let go of me! I'll sue your ass! I already paged security." Rainer struggled against Dyson's strong hold.

"Dyson! Let him go." Tamsin ordered, when she barged into the room and quickly assessed the situation.

"What's going on?" Trick boomed as he entered the room right behind Tamsin.

"Lauren is missing and Rainer is badgering Mr. Thornwood here." Tamsin explained quickly, before Rainer had a chance to say anything. She had always disliked the obnoxious doctor and was sure to side with Lauren's brother even when the situation was hazy at best.

"I did not approve this course of action Doctor Rainer!" Trick snapped as he leafed through Lauren's chart, that he had picked up from the side desk. "Lauren opened her eyes yesterday and you saw fit to inform no one? Just scribbled it down here?" He waved the chart in his hand looking more and more aggravated.

"Lauren opened her eyes?" Dyson gasped shocked. "No one told me!"

"Really?" The shock on Tamsin's face mimicked that of Dyson's.

"I reckoned it was just a.. glitch. Involuntary response to... something. Her eyes were open only briefly. Very briefly. I estimated it didn't mean anything. Her condition stayed the same." Doctor Rainer said in a rush.

"Doctor Rainer! That is a huge misjudgement on your part!" Trick all but yelled. "And now this!" He motioned to the empty space where the bed should have been.

"But I don't know where she is! I have nothing to do with this! But I still think turning off the ventilator is for the best." Rainer said looking at Trick.

"You just want Lauren's attending position! You asshole!" Tamsin barked.

"Tamsin, where is my sister?" Dyson cut in in a rough voice. He was unravelling. He needed to see that her sister was still here. Lauren had opened her eyes and he almost let her go. I almost let her down, Dyson thought with a pang in his heart.

"I don't know, but I suspect Bo might have something to do with it." Tamsin said softly after a beat.

"Bo?" Dyson exhaled.

"I saw her in the lobby a while back. And Bo did seem a bit.. nervous. Lauren seemed very important to her, when she came to visit." Tamsin explained.

"I know." Dyson breathed. "Bo came to me earlier and I.. I kicked her out.. But then I started thinking everything she said and.. Kael was so upset calling out for Lauren.. I called Rainer to say I don't want to let my sister go yet. I just went to the nurses station and I ripped the papers. I'm not ready."

"And you concealed that fact? Doctor Rainer?" Trick boomed. "Were you going to talk Mr. Thornwood into giving his consent again? Pressure him on agreeing with you?"

"You asshole!" Dyson snarled.

"Doctor Rainer you are suspended, while we investigate this matter." Trick said seriously.

"We need to find Bo. And Lauren. Other guards are on the.. hunt." Tamsin said motioning to the door.

Everyone nodded and soon they flew out of the room. With Rainer tailing them. He wanted to mend his mistake and get Lauren back in her room and under professional care and maybe.. Just maybe save his job.

.

* * *

"There she is!" Rainer bellowed as he saw Lauren's bed being pushed out of the elevator on another floor. He sprinted to catch up with the people pushing the bed.

"Shit." Bo exhaled. "Faster!" She ordered her friends.

"I'll get him!" Vex screamed in a fighting voice and lauched himself towars the dark haired doctor, but the man ducked and Vex collided with the blond security officer behind him.

"Oomph!" They both grunted.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I was gunning for the dude.. I.." Vex mumbled trying to scamper off Tamsin.

"Shut it! Get your paws off me, before I rip them off!" Tamsin snarl and tossed Vex to the side. "Aim better next time!" She commanded as she sprinted after Rainer.

"Bo! What the hell were you thinking? What are you doing?" Dyson barked as Tamsin and he caught up with Bo and Kenzi. Kenzi moved back a bit giving Bo some room to talk to Dyson.

"I.. I just wanted to.. " Bo sighed still holding onto Lauren's bed. "Give her more time.." She gazed down at Lauren.

"Bo.. I already withdrew my consent.. I wasn't ready to give up on her yet." Dyson said softly stepping a little closer hoping not to scare the frazzled brunette. "It's okay. She has more time now."

"What?" Bo lifted her head and met Dyson's teary eyes. Her shoulders sagged and tears spilled on her cheeks. Her relief was evident on her face.

"Bo.. Let's get her back in her.." Dyson started gently not wanting to spook the distraught woman.

Dyson stopped his breath hitching as he realized Rainer was flying towards Bo skimming the side of Lauren's bed and knocked Bo down on the floor. The two struggled on the ground, but both stilled when they heard Lauren's heart monitor start to beep erratically.

"Oh shit." Rainer breathed in shock as he saw the mouth piece of Lauren's ventilator in his hand.

"What the hell did you do?!" Bo gasped alarmed giving Rainer scorching glares, while Dyson ripped Rainer off her and decked him. "No!"

"Bo.." Lauren breathed as she stood next to her bed watching her body giving out. "I'm.. slipping away." She flickered on her spot latching her eyes on Bo's.

"No. What can I do?" Bo begged. "Lauren.."

"It's too late.. It's happening.. It's strong.." Lauren said with big scared hazel eyes not letting go of Bo's panicked ones.

"Be stronger.. Lauren be stronger." Bo whispered pleadingly. The heart monitor had started to slow down. The beeps were getting further and further apart.

"I love you, but.. It's pulling me away.." Lauren sighed sadly, when she was almost disappeared from sight.

"No stay with me!" Bo demanded her voice cracking. "You stay with me Lauren!"

"I'm sorry.." Lauren said softly as she vanished.

"Lauren! No!" Bo scampered off the floor and pressed her lips on Lauren's. She kissed her gently and then pushed air into the blond's mouth again and again, but the monitor wouldn't stop slowing down.

"Please Lauren don't leave me. I love you!" Bo begged crying as she heard the heart monitor's beeping slowing down, until it started emitting a continuous sound indicating that the heart it was monitoring wasn't beating anymore. "Don't go."

"No.. Lauren?" Bo whimpered choking a sob. "No.." She croaked.

"Sis?" Dyson swallowed thickly.

"Lauren.. Please.." Bo let out a heart wrenching wail and slid to the floor in a messy heap and vaguely felt Kenzi's arms encircle her. "Help her!" She begged to anyone and Trick stepped in ready to start cpr.

.

* * *

Suddenly a loud beep cut the silence. And then another. And another. The heart monitor came to life and started drawing a graph of a strong pulse on its screen.

"Lauren?" Dyson gasped unbelieving leaning over his sister. He held his breath as he saw Lauren's chest rising on its own.

"Lauren.." Bo repeated and scampered off the floor. Dyson pulled away a little and let Bo come closer.

Lauren coughed and then slowly her hazel disoriented eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my god... Hey." Bo breathed with a teary smile. "It's me." She added, when Lauren looked at her strangely.

"Hey.." Lauren croaked out looking anxious. Her eyes flitted away from Bo and latched on Dyson.

"Dys.." She sighed relieved. "What happened? Where am I?" She whispered.

"How is this possible?" Dyson breathed not believing his eyes. "You're awake. After all this time.. You're awake." He couldn't stop the tears of joy pushing themselves from his eyes.

"I knew they were destined. So many things have just _happened_. The cat, the apartment, Bo being the only one seeing her.. Destiny. It was a true love's kiss." Kenzi sighed happily in the background.

"Lauren." Dyson smiled. "You're okay.. You're in the hospital. You were in an accident.."

"Oh." Lauren swallowed and glanced warily at Bo making Bo's heart plummet to her stomach. Dyson noticed Lauren's confusion and unease.

"Sis.. Do you know who this is?" Dyson asked gesturing to Bo.

"I.. No.." Lauren hesitantly met Bo's eyes, before moving them back to her brother.

"Lauren this.. This is Bo." Dyson said carefully. "You remember Bo?" He asked squeezing his sister's hand gently.

"I'm sorry.. I.. I'm sorry.. I don't.." Lauren stuttered anxiously.

"Shh. It's okay. Calm down. It's okay.. Shh." Dyson hugged Lauren gently.

"I'm sorry Bo. Maybe she just needs a little time.. to get her bearings." Dyson sighed heavily. He could see that Bo was truly devastated.

"Yeah.." Bo choked out through her tears and took a few steps back.

"Oh crap." Kenzi sighed swallowing thickly and went to tug Bo with her. She led her forwards with Vex following them silently.

"She doesn't remember me Kenzi." Bo grabbed a hold of her friend and buried her face in Kenzi's neck, when they reached the lobby. "I love her and she.. She loves me. But now.. Now..."

"Shh.. Bo she just woke up.. Give it some time. She'll remember and if she doesn't we'll figure out something.. Okay?" Kenzi said softly while tightening her arms around Bo.

"She doesn't.. remember.. me.." Bo repeated between sobs.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Well.. This was a difficult one to get out.. Struggled with it, so it might be a little sucky. And it was originally supposed to be fun, but then this happened.. Angstville! Oh and I might edit a bit later on..

A/N One chapter to come.


	10. Remember me

Thanks for sticking with me :)

This is the final chapter, but please see author's note below.

xoxo

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since the day Lauren awoke in the hospital. Bo had called Dyson once to ask how Lauren was doing. Dyson had been friendly, sympathetic even, when he told Bo that Lauren was physically fine and living with him, but that she still didn't remember Bo at all. Bo had thanked Dyson and cried her eyes out as soon as the call ended.

Bo missed the blond terribly and it felt like her heart was being ripped forcefully from her chest. She had fallen in love and now that love was clawing inside her shredding her mercilessly. With heavy sinking feeling settled in her stomach Bo kept silently packing her stuff. Her lease on the apartment had been discontinued. And she needed to move out, so that Lauren could come back home. Kenzi had come over to help Bo with everything. They needed to get this done, because Lauren was moving back in tomorrow. And I'm moving out tonight, the brunette swallowed tearfully.

"It's been weeks... You know Lauren is living in her brother's house.. Why don't you just go there to see her? You _know_ where he lives." Kenzi prodded noticing Bo's ragged breathing. Her friend was obviously trying desperately to hold herself together.

"I can't." Bo shrugged sighing heavily closing her eyes for a moment.

"Why? You miss her. Why don't you just go and say hello?" Kenzi said gently.

"I don't want to scare her. Kenzi she was so anxious in the hospital, when she woke and saw me hovering there. She was scared _of me._ You should have seen the way she looked at me.."

"Bo.. The girl just woke from a coma. She's allowed to be a little scared and confused." Kenzi stated as she put Bo's books in a box and sealed the lid.

"Yeah, but.. It broke my heart. I don't know, if I can take it if she looks at me like that again.." Bo admitted quietly.

"I''m sorry Bo.. Let's continue packing. You're coming to live with me. That'll be fun, right?" Kenzi smiled softly trying to lighten the mood a little. Bo had been sulking ever since the _incident_ at the hospital. Kenzi had tried to get Bo to contact Lauren, but to no avail. At least Bo had called Dyson wanting to make sure Lauren was doing alright, but otherwise Bo had stayed away saying that she wanted to give Lauren space. Kenzi didn't agree, but didn't want to push heartbroken Bo to do anything she might not be able to handle.

"Right. It'll be fun." Bo agreed nodding slowly.

.

* * *

"Mi casa es su casa." Kenzi waved her hand, when they entered her flat with a few boxes in tow. "Sorry, I don't have a spare room, so you're gonna have to crash on the couch."

"Couch is fine Kenz. Thanks for having me here. I'll try to get a place to stay soon." Bo smiled a little. "I already called Evony. She wasn't a happy camper.." Bo smirked remembering Evony's frustrated screeching, when Bo had called to let her know, that she needed to find a new apartment. Again.

"Well.. imagine that." Kenzi grinned. "But seriously Bo.. There's no rush. Really." She added softly.

"Thanks."

"Have you talked to Lauren's friend Tamsin?" Kenzi asked after a beat.

"Not since she brought our stuff from the hospital supply closet. She said Lauren's doing fine and she's getting her life back in order."

"And Tamsin told you to stay away?" Kenzi guessed having met the rigid blond briefly.

"No. Actually she ushered me to go to Lauren. Said that I would be good for her." Bo met Kenzi's surprised eyes.

"Bo. I agree. You two would be so good for each other. You need to go to Lauren. Talk to her." Kenzi squeezed Bo's arm. "You need to make her remember."

"The time we spent together... Lauren wasn't really there Kenzi. She might not ever remember what we had." Bo shook her head in defeat. All that love lost, she thought heartbroken.

"Then you make her fall in love with you again." Kenzi said resolutely.

"If only it were that easy." Bo sat down on the couch covering her face with her hands.

"You did it before and you'll do it again. Just show her you care. Hotpants will come around." Kenzi patted Bo on the back. "You just need to go to her."

"Um.. I've been doing something to.. I mean I got a project going on.." Bo revealed meeting her friend's curious eyes. "For her. _For Lauren_."

"Oh?" Kenzi lifted her eyebrow.

"I know she wants it.. And I hope she'll like it." Bo smiled a small glint of hope flashing in her eyes, before her face fell. "I'm going to the apartment tomorrow.. I need.. I need to return her key." She sighed sadly.

"This is a good thing Bobo. You'll see Hotpants and if she doesn't remember what the two of you had, you need to start over. Use your moves. Flirt and hunt. You woo her. I know you can Bo." Kenzi rambled with twinkling eyes.

"Woo her?" Bo smirked despite her gloomy mood.

"You know with.. I don't know.. Flowers? And stuff.." Kenzi shrugged.

"Flowers? If that will do it, I've got this in the bag." Bo grinned a little.

"That's the spirit!" Kenzi praised. "You got this Bo! The girl is yours. You just need to take a leap."

"You think Lauren will catch me?" Bo asked unsurely.

"I am sure she will. She _will_ Bo." Kenzi assured.

.

* * *

Lauren sat on a park bench watching Kael run around and play with Dyson standing in guard. Lauren had been released from the hospital just after a few days she had woken up. Lauren was surprised how good she was doing. Sure she tired easily and she was more frail and had lost some weight during her coma. Or sleeptime as Kael called it, Lauren thought smiling. Lauren was sure her body would bounce back in time. She couldn't wait to feel more strong, more healthy. More like her old self. Her mind wandered to the mysterious Bo.. Bo had had so much love shining in her eyes, when she had peered at Lauren. It had been overwhelming and scary. Why can't I remember her? I feel like there's a hole in my heart and I don't know why. I need to fix it. I need to fix me.. I'll get there, Lauren finished her thoughts as she saw Dyson coming to her.

"Sis?" Dyson prodded as he sat down next to Lauren on the bench. "You seem lost in thought. Is everything okay? Are you feeling.."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm just feeling.. Um, empty somehow and then I was thinking about.. Bo." Lauren admitted softly.

"Oh?"

"That's weird right?" Lauren chuckled humorlessly. "I remember everything up to the accident and I don't remember her. But I.." She trailed off.

"What Lauren? You know you can tell me anything."

"I dream of her." Lauren admitted quietly. "I dream of Bo."

"What kind of dreams?" Dyson asked and saw a furious blush spread on Lauren's cheeks. "Oh, _that_ kind." He smirked.

"Shut up." Lauren smacked him on his bicep. "Not just _that_ kind. I dream of.. us walking hand in hand, talking, watching a movie, fighting and kissing and.. It's weird right? I don't even know her!"

"Lauren.. I know you're this scientific person and all, but have you even considered what Bo told me, when she and you allegedly came to see me?"

"What – That I was a ghost a something?" Lauren scoffed.

"She knew things about you. She obviously cared. And.. I didn't tell you this before, but I think Kael saw in the house that day too." Dyson said seriously.

"Oh?" Lauren breathed.

"I don't know what's going on.. But Bo knows you. She _loves_ you Lauren. You know Ciara told me, Bo was the landscape architect you were supposed to meet the night of.. the accident."

"She was?" Lauren met her brothers eyes.

"Yes. Ciara called her and canceled, when they called us that you'd.. gotten hurt. But then you met her anyway.. Maybe you two _are_ destined."

"Dyson, do you really believe that?" Lauren asked softly surprised that her gruff brother was being so.. sentimental. Romantic even.

"I don't know really.. But Lauren maybe you should just meet her and get to know her and not dwell on the fact that you don't remember her and she remembers you. She told me she loves you and I believed her. You need to meet with her."

"Yeah. I guess." Lauren smiled softly.

"She's a catch. She took care of Mayo for god's sake!" Dyson smirked a little and rubbed Lauren's thigh.

"What are you insinuating?" Lauren narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm saying it straight – your cat is an asshole." Dyson smirked. "And Bo should get extra credit for taking care of him."

"He is not! He's my baby." Lauren huffed with an irritated scowl.

"Right.." Dyson's grin got wider.

"How did he end up with Bo anyway? You were feeding him before, while I did long hours." Lauren rolled her eyes at her brother's antics.

"I went to get him after you were hospitalized and that little bastard ran! Didn't want to get into the travel box. Hissed and took off.. I guessed he came back home at some point." Dyson shrugged. "Bo said he's doing fine. And he's waiting for you at home. You'll go home tomorrow right?" Dyson asked. "There's no rush." He added quickly, when he noticed slight trepidation cross Lauren face.

"I'm going home.." Lauren said. "Do you think Bo will be there? I still need.. to get my key from her."

"I guess she might be. Or maybe she'll just leave the key." Dyson pondered. "But I still think you need to talk to her. Rather sooner than later."

"I will."

.

* * *

Lauren opened the door to her apartment. She sighed happily seeing the familiar surroundings. Her brow furrowed, when she ventured deeper into the flat looking around with hesitant gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Dyson asked worriedly as he saw Lauren's contemplative expression.

"It feels like.. something's missing?" Lauren said questioningly. "It feels empty somehow.. Did you move something?"

"Everything is the way you left it." Dyson assured and Ciara nodded next to him.

"Oh.. I guess it's just been a long time." Lauren gave a small smile, but couldn't shake the feeling that something important was missing from the apartment. The space felt cold to her somehow. She knew something was missing. Something important, she thought once more glancing around.

"We'll be leaving now.. Are you sure you gonna be okay?" Ciara asked taking hod of Lauren's hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"I'll be fine." Lauren smiled and tugged Ciara into a hug.

"Bye sis. Call if you need anything. Okay? Promise me." Dyson pulled Lauren to a hug next.

"I promise." Lauren murmured against her brother's chest, before showing the pair out with more promises and assurances that she would call.

.

* * *

"Oh hey pumpkin." Lauren cooed smiling, when Mayo sauntered to her meowing loudly demanding attention. "I missed you.. Come here." She hoisted the cat in her arms.

"Jeez you're heavy! What have you been eating?" Lauren kissed the top of the cat's head, who was head butting her eagerly and rubbing his scent all over her face.

A loud thud startled Lauren and her eyes darted to the direction of the sound.

"What was that?" She whispered to Mayo.

Lauren crept slowly forwards. She noticed the roof access hatch was open. She dropped Mayo gently on the floor. "You stay here." She told him.

Lauren ascended the stairs all the time straining her hearing to assess, if she was in danger or not. Maybe I should have grabbed a baseball bat with me, she thought taking a deep breath and poked her head outside.

"Oh my god.." She breathed in awe. The roof had been magically transformed to a private garden. Beautiful colorful flowers, plants and ornaments littered the space.

"There's a gazebo, benches and everything.." Lauren sighed with wide eyes. "This is.. Just like heaven." She said and felt a strange sense of dejavu at her own statement. She shook it off and walked further her eyes taking in the beautiful scenery.

"Hey." Bo said startling Lauren. "Sorry.. I.. I didn't mean to scare you. The last thing I want is to scare you."

"Hey." Lauren said hesitantly taking in the beautiful brunette, who was watching her with loving big brown eyes.

"Don't worry.. I just wanted you to have your garden." Bo said softly.

"Oh.." Lauren looked dazed.

"Maybe I should go.." Bo said and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Lauren hastily husked, before Bo even took one step.

"Yeah?" Bo felt hope slithering in her heart.

"I.. Um.. I need your key." Lauren whispered latching her eyes on Bo's.

"Right.." Bo sighed and dug into her pocket.

"How do I know you?" Lauren exhaled quietly with her brow furrowed. The blond's eyes were intently raking all over Bo.

"Maybe from your dreams." Bo gave a sad smile. "Here." She said softly and placed the key on Lauren's palm letting her fingers linger on the blond's warm skin.

Lauren gasped feeling her flesh tingle. Bo got alarmed, when she noticed the faraway look on the blond, her strong vice grip on Bo's hand and her dilated pupils.

"Are you okay? Lauren? Stay with me." Bo pleaded.

_Stay with me.. Stay with me.. _It rang in Lauren's head, while a rush of images skittered through her mind.

"Bo.. It wasn't a dream." Lauren finally whispered. Her time with Bo had just flashed before her eyes. She remembered Bo. She remembered the love she felt. She remembered how much she loved Bo.

"No. It wasn't." Bo croaked out tearfully. Did Lauren remember? "Lauren?"

Bo was unsure what to do. She wanted to kiss Lauren so badly, but didn't want to push the blond. Suddenly Bo felt Lauren tug her closer and soon soft warm lips captured her own. Bo released a happy sigh and wound her arms around Lauren deepening the kiss. Their lips moved languidly against one another.

"I missed you.." Bo breathed against Lauren's mouth.

"I remember everything Bo.. I remember how much I love you." Lauren promised meeting Bo's eyes. "I love you Bo." She repeated.

"I love you too Lauren." Bo said with tears in her eyes. "So much." She pulled the blond to another searing kiss and they lost themselves in the moment.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N Stole a few lines from the movie!

A/N This is more or less where the movie ended, but I might be persuaded to add one or two more chapters during the summer months..

The end or not just yet? Drop me a line on what you think? If no one's interested in reading more, I'll mark this story complete soon :)


	11. Home

Oh my gosh, you guys are so great Loved your response to this story and I have decided add a few chapters to this. Probably five tops. I read your comments and what you wish to be addressed. I hope to touch at least some of those subjects you have suggested.

Oh, and I guess I should give a smut warning for this chapter as it does get 'quite' smutty.. I think.. Yes, I'm shocked too ;)

M-rated content!

xoxo

* * *

After soft loving kisses Bo and Lauren had come in and snuggled on the couch. Mayo had tried to butt in many times and Lauren had petted him quickly, but then moved him aside despite his annoyed protests. Bo couldn't help but grin gleefully at the poor furball tossed to the floor. Bo would never admit it, but she was jealous of Mayo. She knew it was ridiculous, but she was envious that the cat had been with Lauren for years while Bo had been alone. She wished she could have met Lauren earlie. Pausing her musings Bo locked eyes with Lauren and felt herself melting under those loving hazel eyes. Her glee and envy over Mayo totally forgotten. Bo let out an happy sigh. We're here now. Together.

"I can't believe I forgot you.." Lauren said softly pulling Bo tighter in her embrace. "Bo I'm so sorry."

"Lauren.. You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault. And we are here and everything is _perfect_ now." Bo put her palms on Lauren's cheeks and peered seriously in her eyes.

"But I.." Lauren started casting her eyes down.

"Really. Shut up." Bo smirked and brushed her lips over Lauren's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lauren sighed her eyes twinkling and captured Bo's lips more firmly.

.

* * *

"This.. is so unbelievable." Lauren murmured against Bo's neck after a while.

"What is?"

"This. Us." Lauren met Bo's eyes. "Me in a coma and you.. You saw me. You saved me Bo. I.. I almost died and you saved me."

"Maybe we were destined like Kenzi said." Bo whispered.

"Dyson said the same thing.." Lauren put her hands on Bo's cheeks and kissed her gently. "So many things just happened and.. here we are. You woke me with.."

"A true love's kiss." Bo murmured emotionally and captured Lauren's lips with her own kissing the blond languidly. When the kiss came to an end they rested their foreheads together and sat silently enjoying the closeness, before Bo cleared her throat quietly.

"So.. It's getting late. Um.. I guess I'm gonna go so you can get settled in." Bo pulled away a little startling Lauren, who had had her eyes closed and had been just breathing in Bo. Bo didn't really want to go, but was not sure what Lauren wanted. Maybe the blond wanted some peace and quiet in her home.

"What?" Lauren scoffed appalled. "You're not going anywhere. I'm not letting you go. Just.. No."

"But I thought maybe.."

"Bo no. You're staying. This is your home. Our home." Lauren peered into Bo's eyes, before dropping her gaze. "Unless.. you really want to go?"

"No. I'm staying. I don't want to go." Bo exhaled elated and molded her body tightly against Lauren's. "I need to get my stuff from Kenz." She murmured in Lauren's hair.

"We'll go tomorrow?" The blond suggested.

"Okay. I'll call her and let her know that.. you _caught_ me." Bo squeezed Lauren's hand gently.

"I'll always catch you." Lauren smiled softly making Bo exhale her heart swelling.

"Yeah.." Bo breathed. "You're so cheesy.. I love it." She teased.

"I figured." Lauren grinned. "Call Kenzi. I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Okay?"

"Okay." Bo released her hold on Lauren and watched her saunter away.

"Don't take too long." Lauren cooed on her way. "I want _you_ in my bed."

"Right..." Bo swallowed and went to grab her phone from her purse on the floor.

.

* * *

Bo tapped on Kenzi's number and waited for the call to connect. She was pacing around the living room nervously. She didn't know why. Kenzi would be happy for her.

"Bo?" Kenzi answered. "How did it go? When are you coming home? Are you alright?" Kenzi rattled sounding serious.

Kenzi had been pondering all evening if she should go out and stock up her liquor cabinet. If Lauren chucked Bo out and told her to take a hike, Kenzi wasn't sure what would happen to her friend. Bo would probably drown herself in a barrel of tequila. Kenzi didn't think that Lauren would do that, reject Bo, but what did she know. Kenzi hadn't even met the woman. Not really.

"So?" The goth prodded, when Bo didn't immediately share.

"Kenzi.." Bo started. "I am home." She said her happiness lacing her voice.

"So Lauren.." Kenzi prompted hesitantly.

"She remembers me. She remembers everything." Bo got out raggedly. she felt tears stinging in her eyes. "She loves me Kenzi." Bo whispered her voice trembling in barely controlled emotion.

"I'm so happy for you Bo." Kenzi squealed.

"I can't believe it.. You know, when you just can't believe something? What if this is all a dream?" Bo said anxiously.

"It's not." Kenzi assured. "Not a dream. The girl is yours. She's there with you right?"

"She's getting ready for bed."

"Hotpants is in bed all laid out for you? And you're standing there talking to me?! How do you spell.. _Disappointment_?" Kenzi berated teasingly. "Go kiss her senseless. And give it to her good! I know you want to! I know you can't wait to get your hands.."

"Kenzi! Shut up." Bo hissed flicking her eyes to the general direction of the bedroom.

"Fine. Be that way. Say hello to Lauren for me and.. Go make sweet loooove to your woman. We'll talk later. Bye!" Kenzi rushed out and ended the call, before Bo had the chance to snap at her.

Bo shook her head at Kenzi's antics. Her eyes wandered to the bedroom door. Bo knew that Kenzi was right, when she said Bo wanted to get her hands on Lauren. Bo wanted nothing more, but she was hesitant. Maybe Lauren was tired, Bo thought and decided that she would have to be patient and let Lauren take the lead. Bo wanted so much to make love to her, but she'd settle for cuddling if that was all that Lauren was up to. They needed to be careful. Bo needed to be careful and gentle. The doctor had been hospitalized for a long time after all. Bo took a deep breath hoping to calm her raging hormones so that she wouldn't jump on Lauren as soon as she entered the bedroom.

.

* * *

Bo had barely come into the bedroom, when she felt herself being yanked forwards and then tossed on the bed on her back in a blond flurry. Warm body settled on top Bo's and soft lips latched on hers. Bo whimpered aroused by the other woman's onslaught and haste.

"What took you so long?" Lauren breathed against Bo's lips.

"Kenzi.. says _hello_?" Bo croaked out sounding slightly questioning. She spread her legs and locked Lauren between them. "You're naked." She gasped in awe.

"I am.." Lauren pushed against Bo's core making the brunette groan in desire. "Take this off." She gestured to Bo's shirt and sat up straddling her waist.

"Off.. _Yes_." Bo sat up pulling her shirt over her head and flung it on the floor.

"I'll take care of this.." Lauren murmured kissing Bo's neck and popped open the brunette's bra and slid the garment off her shoulders and shucked it aside.

The doctor didn't waste any time latching her mouth on Bo's hard nipple.

"Holy shit.." Bo bit her lip, when Lauren swirled her tongue over the erect bud. Bo's fingertips pawed the blond's back, while her chest pushed against Lauren's mouth on its own accord.

"Lay down.." Lauren murmured in Bo's flesh.

"No.." Bo whispered hoarsely making Lauren pull her mouth away from Bo's mounds.

"What? No? I.. Sorry.." Lauren stammered and tried to put space between them, but Bo held on tight. "I thought you wanted.."

"Shh.." Bo shushed. "I want _you_ to lay down." She husked and flipped them over.

"Oh." Lauren's mouth formed an 'o' and she relaxed sighing, when Bo's breasts rubbed against her own. Bo's lips caressed Lauren's softly nipping and suckling occasionally.

With the naked blond under her Bo tried to control herself and not ravage Lauren, but the writhing and moaning woman was spurring Bo to rub their cores together more forcefully. Bo still had her jeans on, but wasn't going to stop now to remove them. She kept moving her hips, while she kissed Lauren passionately. Lauren's hands trailed to Bo's breasts palming the flesh firmly and rolling the hard nipples between her fingers.

"Oh god.." Bo exhaled pushing her chest to Lauren's touch.

"You feel so good." Lauren murmured sliding one hand lower over Bo's twitching abdomen and popped open the button of the brunette's jeans.

"Lauren… Wait.. Wait.." Bo panted grabbing Lauren's hands off her breast and lower abdomen and hovered above her breathing heavily. "Maybe we should take it slow?" She suggested chivalrously pausing the thrusts of her hips with great effort. She needed to give Lauren an out just in case. While she still could. Pretty soon she would have crossed the line and pounded into the woman under her with abandon.

"What?" Lauren grunted in disbelief. "Fuck slow.. I need you to touch me Bo. _Now_." The growling blond commanded.

"You're so hot." Bo shivered letting her control break.

Bo pushed her hand between their bodies and swiftly plunged two fingers into the blond's wet heat. She moved her fingers frantically backing up her thrusts with her hips. A sheen of perspiration was starting to cover her skin as Bo panted heavily against Lauren's lips.

"Bo.. Oh yes.." The doctor got out breathily. Lauren's legs were wrapped around Bo locking the brunette in place.

Bo slowled her movements and Lauren's hand slithered between their bodies and pushed its way under Bo's jeans and then slipped inside her panties.

"You're so wet Bo.." Lauren noted nipping Bo's shoulder while her fingers made their way to Bo's center.

"Oh gods.." Bo gasped, when Lauren's fingers parted her folds gliding along her slit. "I.. ah.." Bo bit her lip as two digits were thrust inside her.

Bo's own fingers stilled within Lauren and she couldn't concentrate on anything else, but the blond's talented hand exploring between her legs. Bo met Lauren's movements with jerks of her hips. She rode the doctor's hand roughly until she hazily realized she'd come soon and wanted Lauren to come with her. She started plunge her fingers roughly into the blond.

"Oh yes.." Lauren's breath hitched. "Don't stop." She begged as they moved fast together both hurtling towards climax.

"Lauren.. I'm.. close." Bo clenched around Lauren's digits. "I'm.." She held her breath as the spasms took over her body. She kept subconsciously moving her hips erratically forcing the blond to fall over the edge.

"Bo.." Lauren bit into Bo's shoulder to keep herself from screaming as the shocks raced through her body.

.

* * *

"Holy crap.." Lauren breathed pecking Bo on the lips.

"Yeah.." Bo smiled and deepened the kiss, but soon the need for air came to big and their lips separated.

"I bit you!" Lauren gasped in horror, when her eyes found the teeth marks on Bo's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I hurt you.. I.."

"Shh.. It's a love bite.." Bo kissed the blond silencing her. "You branded me.. I love it."

Bo kissed Lauren more firmly. Soon she slipped her tongue in the blond's mouth. Their tongues moved languidly together. Bo pulled her away ending their kiss. Lauren was about to whimper a protest, but it was forgotten when Bo's mouth latched on her breast. Bo divided her attention equally on both mounds. Lauren was arching to her touch.

"What are.. you doing to me..." Lauren husked. Her body was tingling all over and the apex of her legs was throbbing in desire.

The already hard peaks were straining against Bo's flicking tongue. She grazed the buds with her teeth making Lauren gasp. Lauren felt her body start to stir again with raging arousal.

"Are you ready? To go again?" Bo teased in a low tone. She loved, and was totally aroused by, how responsive Lauren was to her touches.

"Bo.. Please.." Lauren shuddered under Bo's ministrations. Her wetness was spreading all over Bo's stomach as Lauren rubbed her core desperately against it.

Bo ventured lower kissing her way down on the soft twitching skin. Lauren's hips jerked up and the air escaped her lungs, when Bo's tongue made first contact with her center. Bo's tongue glided along Lauren's slit and parted the blond's folds before she captured the bundle of nerves in her mouth sucking it gently.

"Oh.. Bo.. I.." Lauren panted squeezing her eyes shut and grabbed a handful of Bo's hair in her fist while the other hand tore into the sheet under her. Bo's tongue felt magical on her. Lauren was a quivering mess with stars bursting under her eyelids.

Bo knew Lauren was close and slipped a single digit inside the blond rubbing the spongy spot firmly. She felt Lauren spasm around her finger. She flicked her tongue over Lauren's clit repeatedly. Nipping the bundle with her lips once in a while.

"I'm.. Bo.. I'm.. Bo!" Bo heard Lauren scream, before the blond's thighs were clamped against her ear muffling all sounds. Her finger was squeezed tightly inside the blond's clenching core.

"Oh.. Holy.. wow.." Lauren croaked satisfied her legs relaxing releasing Bo's head from their grip. "What a talented tongue you have.." She gave a lopsided grin peering in Bo's deep brown eyes.

"Just for you.." Bo crawled up until she was face to face with Lauren.

"Good.." Lauren breathed trying to catch her breath. She kept nipping Bo's lower lip, before kissing the brunette firmly and tasting herself on her lips.

"I want to taste you." Lauren husked flipping Bo to the side and then pushing her on her back. She slid down Bo's body giving small nips and licks on the heated skin. "I'm sure you're.. _very tasty._" She drawled while peeling off Bo's jeans and panties with them.

"Ah." Bo gasped, when Lauren delved her tongue through the soaked folds.

"I was right." Lauren murmured from between Bo's legs locking her eyes with the brunette, before devouring her.

.

* * *

Hours later Bo was utterly spent after their sexapades and laid her head on Lauren's chest already slumbering off. But as soon as her ear hit Lauren's warm skin Bo's eyes flew open with a loud gasp escaping her lips. The steady strong heartbeat thumped against her. Bo released a small sob. She was feeling overwhelmed. She couldn't stop the tears falling on Lauren's skin.

"What's wrong?" Lauren whispered alarmed, when she realized that Bo was crying. "Bo?"

"Nothing.." Bo got out raggedly.

"It's something." Lauren countered softly wiping Bo's tears with the pad of her thumb. "Honey?"

"I'm okay." Bo whimpered.

"Bo.. You're crying." Lauren countered softly and tightened her arms around the other woman.

Bo took a shaky deep breath. "It's just that.. You're really here. You're breathing. You're warm and.. And your heart.. _It's beating_.. Your heart it's beating. You're really here with me Lauren.."

"I am." Lauren smiled tearfully pecking Bo on the top of her head. "I'm with you."

"I love you."

"I love you more." Lauren teased hoping to coax a little smile from teary Bo.

"Not possible." Bo chuckled a little. "I love you the mostest."

"The _mostest_?" Lauren grinned shuffling down so that she was eyelevel with Bo.

"Yes." Bo replied sincerely and locked her eyes with the blond.

"I believe you." Lauren smiled softly, before brushing her lips against Bo's.

Bo deepened the kiss hoping to convey all her feelings in that liplock. Slowly the loving kiss ended and Lauren pulled away a little.

"I want my cuddles now." The blond exhaled grinning sweetly.

Bo smiled and burrowed her body tightly against Lauren's making them both sigh contently. "Me too."

.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

A/N I might edit a bit later. And sorry.. Was that too smutty? :D


End file.
